Kissed by Shadows
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Complete. AU, Lady Mazaki’s family is the aim for a secret murderer and she has no one to protect her. That is, until she met Marik Ishtar. Full Summary inside.
1. He

_Title: Kissing Shadows Genre: Horror/Mystery/Romance_

_Rating: R_

_Summary: AU, Lady Mazaki's family is the aim for a secret murderer and she has no one to protect her. That is, until she met Marik Ishtar. He, however, is a rogue and not even part of the ton, unlike his sister. Can Anzu trust him with her life or will she die at the hands of a killer?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Set in London, Medieval Times. Marik/Anzu (eventually). Some OC's, but mainly just last minute ones. Like the killer, killer's apprentice, ect, ect, ect. _

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter One, He_

He was waiting. Waiting. The woman's name was Sofia. Sofia Mazaki. He wanted to ravage her. Her and her family. What did they have that he didn't? Why were they accepted into the _ton_ and he wasn't? Why were they made perfect and _he_ wasn't!

He would get them. He would get them all and Hathaway Lennington Mazaki would regret for all the faults over him. Oh yes, he would. Everyone thought Hathaway was a _perfect_, loyal bastard, but _he _knew the truth. He knew what Hathaway had done behind their backs. Oh, yes..._he knew_.

Anzu pursed her lips, watching the raindrops fall heavily outside. Why her mother had wanted to go out so late in _this_ weather was beyond the brunette's comprehension.

"Worrying again?" A voice inquired from behind her. She turned, sighing.

"Papa." Anzu murmured. Hathaway's eyes dropped to his half-empty (or half-full?) glass of wine. "She'll be okay in this weather, won't she?"

"The obdurate wench," he mumbled, "always has to go to those absurd women meetings." He scowled.

"It means a great deal to her." Anzu concluded to herself, turning back to the window. "I do hope she will be okay. She should have stayed."

"Indeed."

A knock at his door had him grinning. Sofia Mazaki. It was her. He knew too well. She was stupid enough to go out in this weather and was seeking out a place to stay.

"Yes?" He answered suavely, opening the door.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sofia gasped, wiping hair from her face. "C-could you let me come in? I'm cold and drenched to the bone!"

"Of course," he ushered her in, closing the door. Locking it, he grinned, knowing he had sealed her fate. "Follow me, Lady Mazaki."

"Oh, you know who I am?" Sofia beamed with pride.

"Who doesn't?"

Midnight. And yet, Anzu had the uneasy feeling something had happened to her mother. The rain had given up and it was perfectly fine weather to ride the horses home in.

"Anzu...?" Her father's groggy voice cut the silence in half. "Sweetheart, go to sleep, you can scold your mother in the morning."

"I can't, papa..." Anzu whispered, her gaze sliding back and forth, hoping for any sign of her mother. "I can't shake off the feeling something's happened to mama."

"She's fine." Hathaway assured her.

"No..."Anzu bolted up, her fingers trembling. "No, she's not." Anzu turned, her skirts making a 'swishing' sound. "I'm going to look for her."

"Anzu!" Hathaway wailed, watching as she grabbed her cloak and slammed the doors open, cool air escaping into the house. "Where are you going, you foolish girl!" His daughter's reply was muffled and he couldn't make it out. Hathaway's lips trembled as he sat down, sighing. "God."

He heard horse's hoofs. Who would be out at this time of night? Then he recognized the soft facial features. Anzu Mazaki, daughter of his late victim.

"Good evening." He murmured, clutching the bag with Sofia's corpse in it, to him.

"Good _morning_." She corrected him briskly. "What are you doing out so early?"

"Me?" He chuckled, as though there wasn't a care in the world. Inside, his heart was thumping loudly, his fear running in his veins like a virus. Was he caught? No, this young lass couldn't catch him at an act. What would the magistrate say? He felt the fear quicken and his hands began to tremble. "I'm always up at this time, miss."

"I see." Anzu looked crestfallen and he inwardly let out a sigh of relief. She did not look suspecting. "Have you seen a woman around here? Sofia Mazaki?"

"No," he shook his head, "sorry, I have not. Why?"

"Oh," Anzu grimaced, "she's been gone a long time and..." Anzu's face became blank, then she shook her head hastily. "No reason. I must go, goodbye."

"Goodbye, lass." She hurried off, the horse's hoofs throwing up mud and water onto her dress. "And good riddance."

_DIS: So short...(faints) (wakes up) So short...(takes deep breath, trying not to faint). I hope that you liked this short (deep breath) chapter. I'll put more effort into the next. Sorry, it's 12:00 AM and I'm exhausted. (.) Hope to hear from you peeps soon! Ciao_


	2. Killing

_Chapter Two, Killing_

Marik Ishtar, notorious rake, sat leisurely in his office chair, running a finger along his lips. Isis Ishtar, his sister, sat in the seat across from his desk, her hands in her lap decorously.

"You have a high opinion on him, don't you, Isis?" Marik assumed, at last. Isis' lashes swept down on her cheeks, giving a sigh.

"Seto has done much for me, Marik. Because Malik is out of town and you are the only other person in my family, I look to you for endorsement of him. He wants _someone_ to approve of him."

"How thoughtful," Marik commented, grinning, his finger never leaving his lips.

"Sir?" A manservant knocked on the door, entering, the _Gazette_ in his hands.

"Ah. Bring it here, Edward," Edward crossed the room and set it in his master's tan hand. Marik nodded to him, giving him his acquiescence to leave. With a bow, Edward left, Isis' gaze watching him. She pursed her lips as her brother opened the paper.

"What's wrong?" She inquired as his brow furrowed.

"Interesting," he murmured to himself. "It seems that the Lady Sofia Mazaki was found dead this morning."

"Was it a natural cause?"

"No," he handed the paper over to her. "They've claimed it to be murder. A pauper found her corpse in a bag." Isis' hand moved to her neck. "Did you know her?"

"Yes, I was acquainted with her and her family," Isis suddenly gasped. "I wonder how her daughter is taking it? She must be _devastated!_"

"Think about the husband," Marik told her, snorting. "Oh well. One less _ton_ woman to deal with, eh?" Isis shot him a disapproving look.

"Marik, come with me to the Mazaki household." Isis stood up, smoothing her petticoats.

"Mm," Marik drew his black, polished boots up on the corner of his desk. "No thank you, I'm quite comfortable right here."

"Marik, _please_." Marik scowled at her imploration.

"Fine, dammit," His feet came down hard on the floor as he arose. "But I'm not doing any more errands." Isis gave a sentimental smile.

"Come, then."

_-_

Anzu heard the doorbell ring. She merely glanced at it, a tear rolling down her cheek. It sounded impatiently, again. She wiped her face, and then smoothed her nightgown out, standing.

"Yes?" Anzu opened the door to see Isis and a male. "Oh, Isis, hello."

"Hello, Anzu," Isis cast a sympathetic look to the young female. Anzu's eyes flickered to the handsome man next to her friend. Isis noticed and cleared her throat. "This is my brother, Marik. I hope you don't mind...?"

"No, of course not," Anzu ushered inside. "Please, come inside." She flashed a sweet smile at them. Marik's eyes met Anzu's as he entered. He smirked a bit, passing her.

"Anzu?" A muffled voice came from the drawing room, before her brother's head poke out. "Who's here? Oh, Isis, hello."

"Hello, Duke," Isis greeted. Duke shot a wary, puzzled glance at Marik.

"Lord Marik, am I right in assuming that is whom you are?" Duke asked, striding next to his sister protectively.

"That's right," Marik replied, fully grinning now. _What would I want with your innocent sister, you fool?_

"If you're not aware of it," Duke snapped hostilely at Marik, "we – Anzu and I – have lost our mother just this morning."

"Oh, I am. And I sympathisize greatly." Duke's eyes narrowed, knowing full well that was a blunt lie.

"Duke," Anzu laid her hand on his arm, her expression weary and poignant. "Let it be. Now's not the time to be challenging strangers to duels."

"_Fine_." Duke hissed, whirling and leaving back to the drawing room.

"Excuse my brother," Anzu murmured, offering a weak smile. "He's taken this all rather problematically." Isis nodded in understanding. The younger male, however, entertained Marik. "Is there a specific reason you are here, Isis?"

"I came to see how you were taking it, Anzu. You and your family, I mean," Isis bit her lip, wondering if Anzu would start crying.

"Oh, I see," Anzu's fists tightened. "Isis, please don't tell the _Gazette _this...But my father is missing. He went out this morning, rather depressed. He didn't want us to see him crying, but..." Anzu's azure eyes darkened. "He's been gone much too long. Duke has been raving about how my father has no consideration of our feelings and..." Anzu sighed. "Everything's gone out of control."

"I see..." Isis' eyes flashed to Marik's cynical expression. "If you need anything, you know you can tell me, Anzu."

"Yes," Anzu smiled a bit. "Thank you, Isis, but I'm sure my father will return soon." Isis nodded in agreement. Marik, however, thought otherwise.

_In a different part of London..._

He pulled away, blood seeping from his mouth. He grinned, his teeth stained by blood. He gazed at his handiwork, licking the salty, crimson substance off his lips.

"Yes," he whispered. Bending his head, ripping some of the trapezius muscle, he exposed the collarbone. He cackled at the blood that gushed out. Swallowing the human muscle, he eyed Lord Hathaway's torn corpse. He grinned to himself, licking his bloody fingers. "What shall I do next?" His eyes slid to the latissimus dorsi that covered the ribcage. "There were are..."

_Riiiip._

_-_

"You look worried," Isis pointed out. Marik glanced at her.

"It's too ironic that Sofia was murdered and now Hathaway is missing."

"You don't suppose...?"

"Oh, yes," Marik's eyes narrowed. "Someone has targeted the Mazaki family and are killing them, one by one." Isis paled and turned away from him, staring out of the coach's window.

"Duke?" Anzu sighed, seeing that her brother had left. "How can he leave me alone here? She sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, watching the sun set. "The sky looks like blood..." she whispered.

He grinned at his next victim. "What do you know? I'll have dinner after all."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Duke stammered, backing away from him. He narrowed his eyes, licking his lips. "Get away from me!"

"Oh, no. You see..." He pinned Duke to the wall. "I intend on having my meal..._You_."

"Wha - ? _Nooo!_"

"Marik, I didn't expect you to be hanging around here," Lucifer, a roguish policeman, grinned at him.

"No, I suppose not," Marik lifted a corner of his mouth in a shadow of a smile. "I need to know something about Sofia Mazaki's corpse, Lucifer."

"I can't tell you anything, you know that, Ishtar," Lucifer informed him. Marik tilted his head, a sinister grin on his lips.

"Oh you can't, can you? You _owe_ me."

"All right!" Lucifer sighed. "What is it?"

"I want to see it."

"You want..." Lucifer stared at him, his eyes wide. "It's a gruesome sight."

"I can take it," Lucifer shrugged and led him down a long hall. He unlocked the door, glancing left and right, before ushering Marik in.

"Here it is," Marik gagged, covering his mouth. "I told you."

"What the hell did they _do_ to her?"

"They ate her."

"_What?_" Lucifer put on a pair of gloves.

"Look here," Lucifer pointed to where the esophagus should have been, his finger trailing to where other various muscles, tendons and bones had been ripped from the body. "Numerous pieces of her body were torn off."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Lucifer removed the gloves and nodded to the door as he recovered the corpse. When they were outside of the building, Marik removed his hand from his mouth.

"What do you think did it?" Marik queried, tilting his head and gazing up at the stars.

"A wolf?" Lucifer suggested.

"They're rare here in London. Too many people and such."

"Hm..." Lucifer sighed. "A human couldn't have done that."

"Wrong again," Marik turned to him, a dangerous look on his face. "If it had been an animal, then the corpse wouldn't have been bagged up."

"True," Lucifer ran a hand through his black hair. "But it's so much simpler thinking an animal did it." Marik smiled bitterly.

"Unfortunately, the evidence stands against you," Marik notified matter-of-factly.

"I know," Lucifer's eyes lowered, "that's what I hate."

"Lucifer!" Another officer came up, sweating and pale.

"What is it?"

"You won't believe this. Oh God...Another civilian found a body."

"Who's is it?"

"It's fucking unbelievable. Two bodies. Know who they are? Hathaway and Duke Mazaki." Marik became alert.

Anzu's the only one left. Oh SHIT! 

"Lucifer, this is just a hunch, but I think you should go check on the daughter," Marik suggested, not believing any of this.

"Anzu?" Both officers guessed. Marik gave them bizarre looks.

"You, cadet, go get back up to check on Anzu. I'll go to the bodies."

"All right!"

Anzu heard a creak and opened an eye, seeing a silhouetted figure in her room...


	3. Generosity

_Chapter Three, Generosity_

Anzu sat up, alert.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"You're alone, Anzu," He whispered hoarsely, taking a step.

"No, get away from me!" She heard a crack of lightning and jumped. He grinned, the white of his eyes showing. He lunged, knife in hand. Anzu rolled off the bed and ran out of her room, adrenaline pumping in her veins. _Oh God, it's the killer._ She thought, fear washing over her.

"Come back, you wretched girl!" She heard thumps as he ran down the stairs after her. She let out a terrified cry, hoping to wake any of the servants.

"_Miss_?" A maid came out, only to be stabbed in the breast by him. She let out a shriek, before falling, her body sprawled on the stairs. He jumped, knocking Anzu down.

"_Nooo_!" She crawled on her knees as she scrambled to her feet. His knife swiped at her leg, drawing blood. Anzu let out a desperate sob, feeling the pain radiate through her left leg.

"Damn!" He swore. _She's a lot more challenging than her family. _He grinned. _I always enjoy a challenge._

_X_

Lucifer and the cadet stopped at the Mazaki manor. They heard a scream from inside and Lucifer reacted. Marik frowned, not liking that he was about to play hero with the police.

_X_

Anzu threw open the doors and stumbled down the drive, glancing behind her. No one. When she turned her head, she crashed into someone. She kicked and screamed.

"_Anzu!"_ She stopped struggling and her eyes met with Marik Ishtar's.

"O-Oh...It's..." She twisted her body to look back at her home. "The killer...He...And the maid...Lisa...A-and..." Marik's eyes widened.

"Hush," He brought the hysterical female to him and nodded to Lucifer.

"He's in there?"

"So it would seem," Marik assumed.

"All right, everyone in!" Lucifer shouted to the other officers. "Are you okay, Anzu?"

"I think so," She pulled from Marik's embrace, still trembling. "How did...?"

"Marik's so-called _hunch_," Lucifer clarified, watching as Marik gazed at the manor, now lit up by light.

"Anything?" Lucifer asked as the men came out.

"Nothing, sir," The cadet murmured. "We found the maid's dead body, however." Lucifer sighed. Anzu shook her head.

"He was right behind me, I know he was. I...How could he have escaped?" Anzu was still trembling quite badly.

"The men are checking all the grounds – thoroughly," the cadet explained. He shook his head, sighing. "I don't know, Anzu, but we should have found him." Lucifer took her hand gently.

"Don't worry, we'll find the bastard," she just nodded uncertainly at Lucifer's proclamation. He hugged her softly. "You're trembling, Anzu!"

"I...I can't stay here anymore...He'll come back, I know he will," She brought her round eyes up. "My brother and father...They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so," Lucifer told her sympathetically.

"But," Anzu gulped, "where will I stay?"

"We'll figure something out," Lucifer assured her.

_X_

"I'm glad that Marik brought you here," Isis told Anzu, locking the bedroom window. "Knowing him, if you were in _his_ household he'd probably ravage you." She smiled at Anzu's horrified face, chuckling. "But don't worry. You're safe here, love."

"I hope he doesn't find out where I am," Anzu muttered.

"Even if he does, my mansion has high security, so you have nothing to worry about," Isis hesitated.

"Not exactly, right?"

"Right," Isis muttered, hating to admit it. "Well! Why don't you get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" Anzu just nodded. Isis gave a tender smile, shutting the door behind her. Anzu locked it and went into bed, not bothering to turn off the lights. She settled into the covers of the Victorian four-poster bed as she gradually fell into a slumber. Unfortunately, she sleep was haunted with nightmares of her predator.

_X_

"Did you have a good sleep?" Isis asked.

"Not exceptionally," Anzu admitted. "I kept having nightmares." Isis' face constricted in worry. "But I'm fine, really." Isis nodded, tentative.

"And your leg? Is it feeling better?"

"Yes. Quite." Isis nodded, sipping on her tea.

"My brother, Malik, is coming back today. I promised to visit him as soon as I got that chance to," Isis leaned forward. "My lover, Seto, needs either Marik or Malik's approval to marry me."

"Oh, my," Anzu murmured. "Marik doesn't seem the type to...Uh, _agree_ with marriage."

"Yes," Isis sighed, "I know." She brightened. "But I'm depending on Malik to!"

"I've never met him," Anzu confessed. "Or heard of him for that matter."

"Malik and Marik are not in the _ton_. They have a friend – I think that's what he is – that is. Occasionally, to pick up women, they go with him to balls or parties." Anzu choked on the smoldering tea. "They're rogues, my brothers."

"I can tell," Anzu muttered. Isis smiled.

"You can't deny that Marik's handsome," Isis put in casually.

"No," Anzu paused. "But I already fancy someone." Isis leaned forward again, in eagerness, this time.

"Do you now? Might I know him?"

"Well...You _might_. He was with Marik last night – "

"Lucifer?" Anzu flushed. "Oh, _famous_! He's quite handsome too. And a gentleman, for a policeman, that is." Isis leaned back, smiling. "You have good taste."

"Well...Um, thank you," Isis giggled. (A/N: Don't worry, I'm not going to hook Anzu up with any OC. It just fits the plot – somewhat.)

"Marik was grumbling about how everyone knows you. Is that true?"

"My mother used to introduce me to everyone, so..." Anzu shrugged in a ladylike manner. "I suppose so." Isis smiled at her again, her eyes twinkling.

"I do as well," Isis admitted to her, glancing over Anzu's shoulder at something. "Seto introduces me to everyone." She laughed softly. "Why don't you come with me to get my brother, Anzu?"

"Well, if you insist." Isis beamed.

"Let's get ready then!"

X

Lucifer walked in the room, the silence deafening. Marik glanced up from a paper on his desk, raising his eyebrows at Lucifer.

"I'm surprised to see you, Lucifer," Marik remarked, setting down the quill and leaning back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk. Lucifer wanted to scold him, but knew better than that. Marik might seem the calm, serene male on the outside, but he knew what Marik was really like. This certain Ishtar was nearly worse than the temperamental rake, Bakura. There was no doubt that he was worse than his brother, Malik. Marik had one of those careless, sardonic attitudes that came by only once every Season. Not surprisingly, it had always been Marik. He might not come to balls, but he _did_ come to town with his brother and sister. Only for the women, though. Bakura, on the other hand, stayed in town all year 'round, unless he had some business elsewhere.

"Well, after last night, you should have expected me to come by, Ishtar." Lucifer sat down and Marik watched him closely, scarcely blinking. "Where's Anzu, Marik?"

"With my sister," Marik replied, finally looking away from Lucifer. "You want to fuck her, don't you?" Lucifer frowned at the wording.

"No, I don't want to _fuck_ her."

"Okay, so you love her."

"No," Lucifer watched as Marik's eyes snapped to him, his brows furrowed.

"Well, which is it, Lucifer? Either you want her or you don't."

"She's..." Lucifer rubbed his chin, the whiskers scratchy underneath his fingers. "Like a sister." Marik raised his eyebrows and Lucifer shrugged. "Hathaway had paid me a long time ago to be her body guard and she's become like a sister to me."

"Six."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She was six and you were twenty-one, am I right?" Lucifer nodded. "No wonder you'd think her as a sister. She's fifteen years younger than you." Marik stood up, an eyebrow arched. "But if you haven't already noticed, you're a lot more than a brother in her eyes." Lucifer met his gaze steadily, his lips in a thin line. "You can visit Anzu at my sister's and tell her what you think of her." Marik nodded to the door as he sat back down, smoothing his breeches. "Good day, Lucifer."

"Can't say it will be, chap." Marik smiled mischievously, his lavender eyes fixed on the lawman.

"Hm," Marik picked up his quill and went back to the paper he had been working on before Lucifer entered.

X

"Malik!" Isis hugged her brother, who flinched slightly at the strong scent of perfume clinging to her.

"Isis," Malik pulled from her embrace, his gaze trailing to Anzu, who watched with shyness. "Who is this?" A charming, harmless smile slid on his lips.

"This is Anzu Mazaki," Isis took her companion's arm, smiling broadly. "She's staying with us for awhile. Well, for me at least." Malik just nodded, taking Anzu's hand, clasping it with his.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Anzu." His voice didn't have a seductive purr to it that Marik's sometimes had. It was a completely innocent greeting, Anzu was sure of that. No wonder Isis favored him over Marik. He dropped Anzu's hands and eyed Isis. "Marik didn't give Seto his approval, I'm guessing?"

"You know Marik," Isis sighed, shrugging. "He never approves of anyone that's male." She smiled then. "Except for you and Bakura, that is."

"Hardly," Malik flashed a doubtful look at Anzu, who couldn't help but like Isis' youngest brother. "Let's go, I'd rather not stay when those other passengers get off the boat."

"Those other passengers?" Anzu repeated it with the same lilt Malik had had in his voice.

"Anyone other than him," Isis explained, grinning. "Did something happen on the boat?"

"No," Malik rolled his eyes. "Nothing except those meddlesome people always insisting on bothering me." Isis laughed and Anzu smiled softly. Isis noticed and grinned in triumphant. She had known the younger female would like Malik. "Can we go now?"

"Of course, Malik." They went in the carriage and for a full five minutes, no one said anything. Then, "So, Malik, what do you say?"

"I knew you couldn't resist," Malik told her, smiling slightly. "I don't known about Seto. He's power-hungry with a blown up ego." Anzu slapped a hand to her mouth, turning from them, her shoulders shaking.

"Something the matter, Anzu?" Isis asked in concern, frowning. Anzu shook her head, holding her laughter it. Malik smirked at Isis' disapproval.

"I just don't like him that much," Malik shrugged, crossing a leg over the other. Isis' face fell.

"I had hoped that at least _you_ would approve of Seto. He's gotten better since he's been seeing me, that much you must admit!" Malik bobbed his foot up and down, contemplating.

"You have seem to be breaking him," Malik admitting, glancing at Anzu as she smoothed out her skirts. "I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow. How does that sound?" Isis brightened.

"Excellent! It sounds excellent!" Malik simply nodded. He felt the weight of Anzu's gaze on him and he turned to her. She blinked, turning her face back to the window. Malik chuckled, tapping his knee with one of his tan fingers.

X

DIS: Ah, finally I've finished this chapter! And I want you all to know that – I've gotten a new laptop! (hugs laptop) I've named it Satin. But I might have to change it because if I get a cat, I'll name it Satin if it's a girl, Jean-Claude if it's a boy. Anyway, please review! Next chapter, Bakura comes in! (rubs hands together eagerly) See y'all!


	4. Dinner

Tormented Innoccence: Yep, Anzu likes Malik for now, but she'll eventually like Marik just as much. 

Fox-san: Again, yep, Anzu likes Malik. Bakura's just a charmer. He likes all female kind. Except for maybe...Naw, he likes 'em all.

Lathayan: Aw, really? You love this story? (pause) Awesome!

Monkeyluv4646: Of course I update! If I didn't, then the terrible Storm of Writer's Block would appear! (le gaspe!)

TeaG: (grins happily) My story is so very happy that you hugged it, that it is.

KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Of course I'll get Jean-Claude (le cat). (OO) Wow, did ya really feel like you were there? (thinks to herself) I feel that when I'm reading one of John Saul's awesome horror books. (day dreams for about an hour, before she snaps out of it) Ahem, I'm glad that Malik's IC. That's what I was aimin' for! And thank you, I love my laptop! (hugs laptop) Hehehe

Cataracta: Jean-Claude is an exotic name! (grins) Like that actor, Jean-Claude. Never seen him, but my mom _and_ my step-sister say he's hot. (shrug) What the devil does Parlez-vous francais and Moi Aussi mean? (X.X) I only know so much French! Lol.

_Note to those who know French: The French that I'm using isn't modern-day kind. It's the Olden kind. I'm pretty sure, at least. Anyway, yeah._

Chapter Four, Dinner 

Anzu entered the room, knocking on the door lightly. Isis turned, smiling ruefully.

"Is anything the matter?" Anzu asked in concern.

"Malik disapproves of Seto, so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isis." Anzu clutched her hands to her bosom tightly.

"Seto will be coming to dinner tonight, along with Malik, Marik and Bakura." Isis raised her eyes. "Do you know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Bakura, dear."

"No," Anzu shook her head. "Who is he?" Isis smiled lightly.

"A French rogue. He came to England to get away from everyone. I don't blame him, really."

"Isis..." Anzu hesitated. "I know I shouldn't be asking this, but why don't you invite Lucifer, too?" Isis' face lit up as she smirked.

"Anzu, you just know how to make me happy!" Isis chuckled. "I _shall_ invite Lucifer!" Isis hurried out of the drawing room, her face bright. Anzu sighed, rubbing the blush that had rose onto her cheeks.

X

Marik gave a sharp knock to the wooden doors and crossed the threshold. Bakura raised his eyebrows at the two blondes.

"What are you two doing here so early?" The rogue asked curiously, leaned back into his chair, intertwining his fingers on his stomach. Marik snorted, tossing himself into a seat, not replying.

Malik rolled his eyes at his elder brother and replied, "Isis has invited you to dinner. Bizarre, but true."

"I'm intrigued." Bakura grinned at them, his sharp canine teeth glinting. "Your sister rarely invites me to anything."

"Don't play any of your games tonight, Bakura." Malik warned. "Isis has a guest at her house and I don't think she'd appreciate if you frighten her."

"_Moi?_ I wouldn't dream of doing nothing to her guest. Who is it, anyway?"

"Anzu Mazaki," Marik grunted from the couch.

"Mazaki?" Bakura blinked. "She's the only one left, _oui_?"

"Yes," Malik nodded.

"_Mon Dieu_," he grinned after a pause. "The _ton_ is saying that the murderer ate the other Mazaki's. Am I right in believing that we have a cannibal on our hands?"

"It appears so," Malik shrugged. Bakura smirked.

"Well," Bakura brushed an invisible piece of dust off his arm. "I suppose I shall be at Isis' tonight. I won't play any games, promise."

"Good. Now, we have to go see Lucifer." Bakura chuckled.

"_Adieu _and _bon heur_" was Bakura's murmur.

X

Lucifer sighed, watching across the table as Anzu ate quietly. She wasn't depressed, he reflected, watching her. The color that hadn't been in her cheeks the last time he saw her was sprinkled on her face. When he thought about it, Anzu was indeed a very attractive woman. But he simply could not see himself with her. She was a young woman and she deserved much better than him.

At that consideration, his gaze traveled along the table. These men were particularly the type he could see with Anzu. Bakura, definitely not. Bakura was the manager of a casino, a French lord – and English too – and what's more, a rogue. Bakura one of the most disreputable rakes in England and France. He's only play with Anzu until he got bored with her. That was something Lucifer did not fancy thinking.

His eyes landed on Marik, who was drinking his wine leisurely. This certain Ishtar puzzled Lucifer the most. He couldn't really put a title on Marik Ishtar, second most notorious scoundrel. He was young, calm, and seemed like he would make a good husband, but he also liked to play games. Dangerous games too. Lucifer had seen Marik toying with a man's mind before and it didn't end up pleasantly. Because of his rank, Marik wasn't put in the Tower. Lucky him. Lucifer wanted to shoot his so-called companion. Lucifer glanced at Anzu and wondered if Marik might make a fine husband for her. He doubted it.

At last, Lucifer's stare turned to Malik, the youngest male. Lucifer smiled to himself, thinking of how conversational Anzu had been with him before the food came in. Lucifer was sure that Malik would be a good man for Anzu. Once or twice, Isis started a conversation between her brother and Anzu. Lucifer had the feeling that Isis was trying to hook them up. Which was odd, because Isis wasn't the match-making type of person.

"...Do you suppose so?" Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Seto Kaiba's voice.

"I don't think that's the problem. I'm sure the King will pay off the debts. In good time, no doubt."

"_Non_," Bakura spoke up, twirling his glass of brandy, "those American's are going to pay the price for us. The taxes now and days..." He ended with a shake of his head.

"But isn't France siding with America, Bakura?" Anzu asked, wiping her fingers on her napkin.

"_Oui_," Bakura replied, "Not that I like it." Lucifer was surprised that the Frenchman was actually solemn for once.

"I doubt King George will allow such a rebellion to start," Isis assured Anzu. "Those fools in the New World call it "taxation without representation". They must be blind not to see why the monarch is taxing us."

"That's because their dumbasses," Marik grunted, glowering slightly.

"_Oui,_" Bakura grinned in agreement.

X

As they said their farewells, Bakura came up to Anzu, taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers softly.

"_Adieu_, _ma petite._ It was a pleasure meeting you, truly. _Bon huer _with everything." He glanced behind him as his coach arrived. "After all, that fiend is after you." He patted her cheek as he left, a small smirk hovering on his lips.

"Isis?" Anzu turned to Isis, who had just kissed Seto goodbye.

"Yes?"

"What does _ma petite_ mean in French?" Isis gave a puzzled look.

"_My darling_. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just read it in a book." Isis cast her a skeptical glance, but said nothing.

"I'm going to wait for the day when you ask me what _je t'aime_ means in French," Isis told her with an enigmatic smile. Anzu blinked in perplexity.

"What does _je t'aime_ mean?" Anzu inquired. The elder female put a finger to her soft lips, smiling.

"In good time, dear, in good time." Isis turned from the confused brunette.

"Anzu," Lucifer came up to her. Anzu looked up at him, literally. She thought about the word Bakura had used quite a bit during the dinner and decided to try it out.

"_Oui?_" She didn't have the same accent to her voice, but she like the word, nonetheless. Lucifer laughed.

"Picking up the language?"

"It rubs off on you, yes." Anzu smiled charmingly at him, causing him to sigh.

"Anzu, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She watched him, silent.

"I...I want you to know that I love you. I love you as a sister," he added the last part quickly and she blinked.

"I don't understand."

"I know that you...Feel for me in an...Intimate way, but I think of you as a sister. I always have. I hope you understand."

"I...Understand." She murmured, furrowing her eyebrows.

"But you're upset."

"Yes," she tightened her fists. "Just...Go. Please." Lucifer nodded, turning and leaving outside. When she heard the click of the lock, Anzu broke down into tears.

"Anzu?" Malik peered in the hallway and flinched. "What's wrong?" He bent down, his hand soft on her shoulder. She hiccupped, before throwing herself on him. Malik enveloped her and she sobbed in his chest. He wasn't all too sure what she was crying for, but decided not to ask questions.

X

DIS: Well, there's the 4th chapter. I like Bakura's personality in this fic. I also LOVE the language of French. (hugs English to French book) Please review and I'll see y'all next chapter!


	5. Truly Charming

Chapter Five, Truly Charming 

Anzu woke the next day to see Isis beaming at her.

"What is it?" Anzu asked, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Someone's here to see you, dear."

"_Ou avez-vous passé la matinee, ma cherie?_" Anzu just stared at Bakura blankly. She knew what the last one meant, but had no idea what the rest meant. Isis let out a laugh.

"He asked you where you've been all morning, Anzu."

"_Oui_," was Bakura's noncommittal response. "_Ainsi donc?_"

"Bakura, she doesn't understand French." Isis informed him at last as Anzu blinked.

"_Oui, moi reconnaitre._" Bakura smirked at Anzu. "_Moi_ came over to see if _vous_ wanted to go out on a walk with _moi_." Anzu blinked, then nodded.

"After I have breakfast, of course. I slept in, I'm afraid." _That's right...Lucifer rejected me last night._ Anzu felt familiar tears well up in her eyes, but she ignored them. Bakura peered at her face closely, his eyes going dark.

"Something wrong, _amour_?" Isis' heart leapt and she whipped around and realized that he was just using the pet name.

"No," Anzu shook her head, hurrying into the dining room. Bakura frowned, turning to Isis.

"_Amour?_"

"Failed love. Lucifer rejected her yesterday."

"Lucifer?" Bakura snorted.

"What?"

"_Le netteté of le imbécile indic: agir sottement se faire manquer de soi._"

"You are certainly being cruel this morning, Bakura."

"_Quoi que ce soit._"

"Do you like Anzu?"

"_Hum, hum_. Not likely."

"And yet you are going out with her." A suave smile slid onto his lips.

"None of your concern, _garce_."

"Don't insult me in your language, Bakura!" She called after him as he strolled off into the dining room.

"Anzu, _vous_ are acting like a desolate _saule pleureur_!" He exclaimed, sidling beside her.

"Please, no French, Bakura." She muttered, wiping her tears angrily. "I miss Lucifer."

"Ah, _le imbécile_." He smirked.

"I'm guessing you said that he was stupid."

"_Moi_? Never!" She laughed, her face glowing, the skin tickled with tears. "So, shall we go and eat, _ma cherie_?"

"I'm hoping you didn't call my ugly in that language of yours."

"_Non!_ Never!" Bakura glanced out the window and raised his eyebrows. "It's Marik."

"So I see," Anzu murmured. The bailiff hurried to the door, nearly getting hit by it when Marik kicked it open. Marik scowled at the young male, who trembled with fright of his mistress' eldest brother. His eyes were so widely open that the white of his eyes showed.

"_Really,_ kid," Marik began, exasperated, "can't you tell from my many visits that I don't need you opening the damn door for me?"

"Oh, _Marik_," Isis moaned with just as much exasperation as his, "_must_ you torture my servants? Go along, Timothy." The young bailiff hastily left, stumbling over his feet. Marik snorted in anger and disgust at young Timothy. "Really, Marik! Timothy's barely ten and you harass and frighten him. It's rather – "

"Yeah, yeah, like I care. Shut your trap all ready," Marik muttered, rolling his eyes. Bakura grinned at him, a mischievous twinkle glimmering in his eyes. He opened his eyes, but Marik held up a hand. "If you talk, you speak English, got it?"

"_Oui, _I understand completely – "

"And yet you don't shut off the French in your brain..." Marik sighed, rubbing his head. "By the way, how are you feeling Anzu? Better than..." He shifted on his feet restlessly. "...last night I hope?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Anzu replied, but there was a cool tinge that Marik had caught. His eyes narrowed and he was about to cuss her out, when Isis interrupted.

"Well, why don't you and Bakura be off? It'll be luncheon by the time you're ready to leave!" She beamed at the two and Marik's mind suddenly exploded with questions.

"Leave? Luncheon? What the hell are you talking about, Isis?" Marik's eyes narrowed to slits, his voice lowering perilously. Isis stiffened, wincing.

"Well, Bakura's invited Anzu to go out on a walk. It is, as I've observed, a most beautiful day and I see no harm in it – " Isis halted, seeing Marik's far-away look.

What the hell is Bakura thinking, now? He certainly has no romantic thoughts of Anzu, that I am sure of. He's a damn French-man, so perhaps...Is he romanticizing her so he gets laid? That sneaky bastard! That's exactly what the prick is doing! Well! I'll just go couple steps ahead of him.

"I'll join you two. Just for safety, of course," Marik added with a to-be innocent smile. Isis frowned.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't," Anzu told him lightly, a smile curling her lips. "We'd be glad to have you, wouldn't we, Bakura?" Bakura glared at Marik, obviously realizing that he had learned his plan.

"_Faux,_" he snarled at Marik. Anzu just gave a puzzled look to Isis, who shrugged. She didn't think it would be right to translate 'bastard' to the delicate young lady. Why should she?

"Then I guess let's go." Anzu cheered, leaving to get her cloak. Marik and Bakura simply stared at each other, before Marik snorted and left outside. Bakura stared after him, his dark eyes flat.

"_Anetrou,_" Bakura muttered.

"Oh, Bakura, don't insult him behind his back. That was low, too." Bakura gave her a puzzled, pissed-off look. "Calling him an asshole, I mean." Bakura just turned and left to the dining room, where his own cloak was.

X

With Marik trailing behind the two, they walked through the town.

"Oh, look!" Anzu pointed across the street where a man was playing a psaltery. "I can't hear it that well...Can we cross?" Bakura simply nodded, glancing behind him to look at Marik, who followed them mutely. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Anzu exclaimed, clasping her hands. The male glanced up at her and smiled while playing the mini-harp. "My mother used to play this. Not as well, I grant you, but I've always loved the sound. Don't you?" She turned to Bakura questionably. He blinked, then smiled at her.

"In France, there is a musician or performer at nearly every corner. Well, where the peasants live, at least."

"You shouldn't insult the people less fortunate than us," Anzu pointed out wisely. Bakura shrugged, not planning to apologize to her.

"They were born what they are, it is their own fault and no other's." Anzu scowled, but did not retort.

"You two are lovers, yes?" The performer inquired after finishing his music piece. Marik glared at him, but the man did not notice.

"Somewhat," Bakura replied, smiling charmingly. The man chuckled and winked at Bakura.

"Pray accept my love song for you two, milady?"

"Well, I – " But before Anzu could finish her sentence, he was already off, plucking the strings lovingly.

X

"I didn't like that man," Marik muttered to himself. "That song could have made be hurl..." He paused, glancing up at the two who were talking. What about, Marik did not know. Noticing he had fallen back, he hastened his step.

"...the song was lovely," Bakura agreed, "but I doubt that it was as beautiful as you, Anzu."

"You are...Sweet." She blushed, turning her face from him. Marik glowered. He wasn't about to let Bakura win her into his bed. She'd be scarred for life. Not because of his performance, no, but because he'd get her pregnant, dump her on the street and leave her. Marik perked up, spotting a familiar male.

"Let's go this way," he told them abruptly. Bakura's fists clenched, but he did as told as Anzu steered him the way Marik had indicated. She didn't seem to mind. However, Marik swore at himself silently for the brief physical contact they had made.

"_Ah, le imbecile..._" Bakura murmured under his breath, spotting the elder man. Indeed it was _le imbecile_ AKA Lucifer. The man was reading leisurely under a tree. The appearance of him made Anzu stiffened with horror and perhaps even wonderment.

"Lucifer," Marik acknowledged casually. The male jumped in surprise and smiled at them, glancing at Anzu a bit in concern.

"Hello, old boy," Lucifer greeted. "What are you three doing today?"

"Walking," Bakura replied flatly, frowning. Lucifer winced at the hostility in his voice and grimaced.

"Well, um...How are you Anzu?"

"Quite all right," Anzu responded, her voice steady. "Bakura and I were, ha ha, blessed by a performer on the streets."

"Is that so?"

"He did a song on a psaltery," Bakura explained. "Quite good, actually." Anzu stared up at him in surprise. For their walk, he hadn't said one French word. She was actually amazed.

"I see," Lucifer stared at Bakura for a long time. "Psaltery's are normally played with a feeling of...love."

"He mistook them for being lovers," Marik told him. "We'd best be going. It's nearly luncheon."

"Yes, well, tallyho, chaps!" His eyes met Anzu's and he gave a rueful smile. "I was on the street with a woman named Alice today. A man took us for a couple and played a love song. Unlike you and Bakura, however, he was not mistaken." Anzu stared at him and Marik frowned.

"Lucifer – " Marik began, but Bakura beat him to it. The Frenchman leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder painfully.

"If you were you planning on harming Anzu's feelings, I'll hunt you down. However, if you merely meant to inform her, I'll just break a few of your bones," Bakura whispered in his ear. Lucifer shuddered, but made sure that Anzu knew nothing of his true reaction. "Am I clear?"

"C-clear," Lucifer sputtered in a whisper.

"She's mine. And she'll be in my bed, no one else's. And I highly doubt there's a woman named Alice, so..." Bakura smiled wickedly. "You'll be near dead tonight." He pulled away, beaming. "We'd better hasten back to Isis' or we'll be left to starve."

"I suppose you are right," Anzu sighed, following Bakura, rubbing her growling stomach. "I _am_ rather famished."

"I couldn't disagree with you," Bakura told her cheerfully. Marik sat down beside Lucifer.

"Are you two battling over her?" Lucifer asked in wonder as Marik lit a cigarette.

"Oh no," Marik shook his head. "I'm merely attempting to save her from her demise. The girl's going to end up in Bakura's bed if she isn't careful."

"He wants her, you know..." Lucifer shut his book, his hands trembling. "In his bed, that is. Anzu shouldn't be around such a dangerous man."

"You think? Oh, Bakura appears harmless enough, but hell, he isn't a quarter as innocent as he claims to be."

"So I noticed," Lucifer murmured, raking a hand through his hair.

X

DIS: Hmm, now I'm considering making it a Bakura/Anzu fic. Decisions, decisions! (pause) Why don't you peeps out there decide? When you review, vote for whom Anzu should be with! Please!


	6. A day gone is worth remembering

DIS: It has been decided by the great will of the readers!

Marik: (-.-) Remind me why I care.

DIS: Ah-ha! There you are wrong. You _will_ care very soon. The winner for the couple for this fic is Marik/Anzu!

Marik: (brightens up) Really, now?

DIS: There will, however, be some minor Bakura/Anzu parts, but, meh, whatever, huh? On to the next chapter, enjoy!

X

_If I can stop one heart from breaking,_

_I shall not live in vain;_

_If I can ease one life the aching,_

_Or cool one pain,_

_Or help one fainting robin_

_Unto his nest again,_

_I shall not live in vain._

– _Emily Dickinson_

Chapter Six, A day done is worth remembering 

When Anzu had left into the manor, Marik pulled Bakura back and the Frenchman was eyeing him with the curiosity.

"Just what are you up to now, Bakura?"

"_Qu'est-ce que?_" Bakura asked, blinking innocently.

"Don't give me that stupid look, you know what I mean!"

"Ah, _non_, I don't."

"With the whole romantic act and the damned threatening to Lucifer. What the hell did you say to him, anyway?"

"Simply that Anzu was mine," Bakura told him honestly, shrugging.

"What!" Marik glared at him. "Are you completely stupid? You're going to try and get Anzu in your bed? Even after everything she's been through!" Bakura raised an eyebrow, a sly grin crossing his lips.

"_C'est tres aimable a vous_," Bakura remarked. Marik snorted. "Why do _vous_ care, though, Marik?"

"Because Anzu deserves better than a sleazy bastard like you," Marik snapped moodily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things I must take care of."

"_Hum, hum, adieu._" Marik just shot him a dirty look, before storming down the street of London. Bakura smiled to himself, before entering the manor of Isis'. He heard soft music playing and wondered what the devil was going on.

Isis, Anzu, and Seto were in the drawing room. Anzu was watching with glee as Seto and Isis danced.

_Zut alours, _Bakura thought watching the two spin around the room.

"Oh, Bakura," Anzu turned, smiling. "Where did Marik go?"

"Ah, he said he had some business to give his attention to. What is this about?" He nodded to the two.

"Isis wanted me to dance with her, then Seto took her." She beamed.

"Do _vous_ like dancing?"

"Oh...Um, yes."

"I'm not so good at it, but..._on ne connait jamais son bonheur_, hmm?" She just blinked at him.

_I had better start learning French if I mean to understand him..._ Anzu thought to herself.

"Speaking of which," Isis slid out of her lovers' arms. "There's a ball tonight, Anzu, would you like to come?"

"Oh, that would be delightful! The last I went to a ball was with my mother – " She became silent, her eyes wide. "Um...Yes, I would."

"Excellent!" Isis' face came alight. "Then we'll get you something less doleful on your wonderful figure, yes?" The elderly lady looped her arm around Anzu's and hurried her up the stairs. "We'll make you look beautiful for my brothers – I-I mean...For the men."

Bakura scowled at Isis' slipup. _Anzu won't be in the bed of those idiots, I'll make sure of it._ He nodded to himself and turned around only to be stared at by Seto.

"_Oui?_"

"What the hell is it with you and women, Bakura?" Seto asked at last, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Anzu."

"She is a very attractive woman," Bakura told him simply.

"Yeah? But why are you so intent on bedding her?"

"As _moi_ has said, she is a very attractive woman."

"Dammit, Bakura, you're not completely answering my question! No one goes after a woman consistently like that." He eyed the other male. "Unless there's something more."

"Something more?"

"Are you trying to get back at someone? Maybe make someone jealous?"

"_Non_, though Marik does act rather jealous when _moi_ think of it." Seto frowned at him. "_Moi_ am being completely honest, Seto, truly."

"You had better be. If you hurt Anzu, that would make Isis cry and therefore, I'd have to hurt you."

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen."

X

"Ball?" Malik grinned. "You're seriously going to a ball?"

"I'm chaperoning."

"_Chaperoning?_ What in the seven hells has gotten into you?" (A/N: Or was it nine hells?)

"I'm making sure that Bakura doesn't seduce Anzu."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Do you really want to see Anzu crying day after night over not only her deceased family, but the fact that she's pregnant and Bakura's abandoned her?"

"Why should you care?" Malik demanded, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, sure, _I_ wouldn't want that to happy, but really Marik..." He grinned. "You're almost acting like you..._like_ her."

"And you're acting like an insufferable ass," Marik snapped angrily. Malik sighed.

"Ah, _amour_."

"Don't you start speaking French, too," Marik growled warningly. Malik merely smirked at him.

"It is _such_ a romantic language, though." Marik glared at him menacingly. "I'll go to the ball with you, though."

"Oh, and there is the matter that I haven't had a woman in my bed lately," Marik added thoughtfully.

"I agree with you on that, at least. But you know that Bakura isn't going to give up on Anzu."

"True," Marik stretched, "but I have my own persuasive ways to get Anzu away from Bakura."

"_You're_ going to try seducing her?"

"No," he grinned, "I'm going to charm her."

"Charm her. That's a load of bullshit and we both know so. Bakura would be you at that in no time." Marik gave him a sinister look, appearing rather malevolent.

"Listen, Mr. Pessimist, I don't give a _damn_ if Bakura's better at charming her. Who wouldn't want someone like me?"

"Marik, you have a huge, conceited ego. Don't be self-centered for God sakes. Bakura's been able to charm women out of their clothes."

"And were any of them as naïve as Anzu?" Marik inquired pointedly.

"Well...No, but – "

"My point exactly. Besides, eventually Bakura will give up and sleep with a different woman. Anzu won't know the signs of Bakura's interest if they were written in huge, black letters."

"Well, then you won't get her either."

"I don't _want_ her," Marik snarled viciously. "I just don't want to see another virgin go and screw up her life like that one girl did. Who was she again? Oh, yes, Patience, that was her name."

"Bakura was the one that made her like that?" Malik asked in wonder.

"Yes. One day she was rich, then another she was begging at the gates of his manor. Eventually, her parents were so embarrassed they disowned her so – bam! – there she was, poor and crestfallen by Bakura's rejection."

"...I guess that makes sense. That girl scared me, always crying and blubbering. She smelled weird too. She died sometime later, didn't she?"

"Mm hmm. And as for Anzu, she's _much_ too good for that – and Bakura as well."

"Then who do you suggest she marry? _You_?"

"I was going to say you, since the two of you are getting along so well." Malik glared at him, his face burning red.

"I'm going to get ready," Malik grumbled, storming upstairs.

"Obviously the moron doesn't know a compliment when he hears one," the elder male muttered to himself.

X

"Malik, Marik, you came!" Isis hugged her brothers, kissing the air on both of their cheeks. "Tell me, doesn't Anzu look gorgeous? Seto's refused to answer." The two brothers peered over their sister's shoulder to gaze at Anzu. Both males' eyes went round and they quickly looked away. "Doesn't she?"

"Um...Where did you, uh, get that dress?" Malik asked at last, making certain not to look at Anzu.

"France, why? It's _very_ stylish. It's like mine." She spun around, modeling for her brothers.

_What-EVER!_ Both brothers though, comparing the two gowns.

"Anzu, _bonjour, ma – _" Bakura clamped his mouth shut, staring at her. He looked to Marik, dumfounded, then looked back at Anzu, as though in astonishment. Then – "_Merdeimbecilequevousetesmacherie!_" They stared at the French that spurted from his lips in a huge rush. Not even Isis, who was exceedingly clever, understood what Bakura had sputtered.

"Um...Hello Bakura?" Anzu said a bit uncertainly. After catching his breath and wits, Bakura hastily put on an engaging smile.

"Ah, pardon me, Anzu, I did not mean to be so...rude." He ended lamely, still staring at her. "You look beautiful tonight!"

_Beautiful? More like a gown that shouts out, "Eat me!"_ Marik thought to himself, still a bit shocked.

"Thank you," Anzu beamed, a blush seeping onto her cheeks. "It's not too bold?" Bakura looked about to faint with happiness as she shifted to the side.

"_Non, non!_ It looks absolutely divine on you, _ma cherie_!"

"Really?"

"_Oui. _Shall we dance?"

"Yes, please!"

When the two were gone on the dance floor, Marik spun to glare at Isis.

"What the hell was _that_?" Marik demanded, sputtering with anger.

"Bakura?" Isis questioned, blinking.

"No, that-that-that _thing_ you put on Anzu!"

"It's a gown, Marik. And I thought it looked sexy on her."

"_Sexy? SEXY?_ It practically shouts, "Take me to bed, I'm a virginal spinster!" on it."

"He is right," Seto and Malik agreed.

"You three are barbaric. At least Bakura understood that she looked pretty in it."

"Bakura exploded something in French that not even _you_ understood," Marik pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what's more, he was staring at Anzu as though _she_ put that dress on just for him."

"Twaddle," Isis dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Balderdash!"

"Isis, you're going to make Anzu loose her virginity in a millisecond if you keep dressing her like that!"

"Oh, you're so fickle about things, Marik. First you want her to be happy, then you don't want her to be happy. What's next?"

"What in God's name are you ranting about, woman!"

"She's happy with the dress and Bakura. Now you don't want her to have the dress _or_ Bakura! Well, make up your mind, Marik, I can't make all the decisions myself!"

"How about," Seto intercepted, "we let Anzu choose what she wants, hmm?"

"Then I'll tell her straight out the gown makes her look like a whore," Marik decided.

"_No_!" The other three snapped at him.

"_Fine_," Marik grunted, sulking.

X

It was the dance before the last that Anzu slid her shawl on her shoulders and nervously stepped up to Marik.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat femininely and he turned to her, scowling slightly.

"Yes?"

"Um...Will you dance with me?"

"Dance with you?" He repeated, looking dumbfounded, as though he hadn't heard of such a notion. "I...Sure, why not?" She beamed at him and placed her hand in his.

"Ahh," Isis sighed, putting her gloved hands to her bosom. "_Amour_. I do so hope Marik and Anzu marry. They make such a perfect couple."

"Except Marik had mood swings..." Malik added.

"And sleeps around," Bakura supplied.

"And doesn't know what love is," Seto offered.

"And is indecisive."

"And hates weddings."

"And doesn't like the innocent type that much."

"And – "

"Okay, I _get_ it!" Isis snapped. "All I'm saying is that it would be nice if Marik and Anzu were together. After all, Anzu could teach Marik how to behave and become a proper gentleman."

"Isis, that's _really_ hopeful thinking," Malik remarked.

_Especially since Anzu will be _my_ wife, _Bakura thought, his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, but Seto shot him a warning look. The latter glowered, grumbling, before shutting up and sulking, watching the dancers spin around on the dance floor. _Faux._

X

DIS: Hmm, not that good really. I think I'm rushing Marik and Anzu's romance, don't you? Please review and _please_ give me some constructive criticism! As the French would say, _Adieu!_


	7. The proceedings

DIS: Review responses, and then on to the chapter!

Cataracta: Ah, but French is so romantic and fun to speak, mwahaha! And of course, you know me, none of my fics can go without a humorous part. Well, there might be some old ones, but...(trails off thoughtfully, then shrugs) Yeah.

Chained and Torchered: Yeah, I saw the Pegasus/Anzu one. Which fic is the one your friend wrote? (o.o) I wasn't sure which one it was...

Monkeyluv4646: Lol.

DangerousandDemonicDevil: (cries) I am very sorry for the late update! (slaps her hand) Bad me! Bad me! Hehehe...

Chi Yagami: Yes, and oddly enough, it was nearly all true about Marik...(oO)

DIS: Now time for the seventh chapter! Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Seven, The proceedings_

He had realized that when she had dashed outside and there had been an officer named Lucifer, he could be in trouble. The woman was not stupid like her departed mother – whose insides were swimming in his stomach still, most likely. Smiling to himself, he petted his horse's mane and remembered seeing the young female, looking for her mother. How she amused him! So innocent and naïve. Unfortunately, the more he scrutinized her, he cursed her and her ancestors. It was because of those impeccable men – and that woman, Isis. It made him seethe and want to stomp his foot in anger and swear at the gods themselves. He was aware that the Frenchman, who he loathed, was wooing the female and was not only clever, but also strong. And there was Marik Ishtar, who, admittedly a rogue, seemed – to some extent – interested in the new friend of his sister's. And the fact that Seto Kaiba, a rich lord and fairly arrogant, was the lover of Anzu's friend made things even worse.

He sighed, stared up at the horse. "Why," he whispered to the animal, who stared back at him mindlessly, "is it that my luck changes with this girl? I had assumed she would be the most simplest of them all!" The horse bowed its head in guilt and submission, unable to give an answer to its master. He smiled and patted the horse's mane thoughtfully. "What think you, Roger? What should I do?" Roger snorted and shook his head, then nipped at the man's shoulder in a familiar way the male was used to. He sighed once again and shoved away from the animal, kicking a bucket that had been ill-fated enough to be in the path of the furious man, who was now at loss for an idea of what to do with his victim.

Sitting down on a stool, he peered up at the sky, hearing the rumbles of carriages and chatter from the busy town in front of his manor. What he hoped for when he was a boy, was that he would settle down with a wife and lay on a farm in solitude. Instead, he got _this_. He growled, glaring at Roger as though it was his fault. Then, a cruel smile twisted his lips and the animal, seeing his master stand up, trotted to the other side of the pen, not liking the smile present on the male's mouth. "Don't you worry, Roger, I wouldn't harm you. As for your breeding partner..._She_ won't be so lucky." Roger gave a curious look, the only word he really having comprehended were 'Roger', 'breeding', and 'partner'. Then, in horror, Roger heard shrieks from the barn and he stared at the barn for a long time. All of a sudden, his master came out, holding something. His master bit into the red, bloody thing in his hand.

"Tasty," was all the male told Roger as he left towards his manor, biting into the most important muscle in any body – the heart. Roger stared after him, looking perplexed for a horse. At last, Roger trotted to the side, attempting to spot his 'breeding partner' as his master had put it. Neighing softly, he shook his head and waited for the responding neigh, but heard nothing.

When his master returned, his hands and face were clean, along with his clothes. He put a saddle on Roger and buckled the bridle carefully on the horse, who was still anxious from hearing no noise in the farm, except the distressed neighs of his colts.

"Stop it, Roger, there's nothing in there." His master snapped and jerked Roger harshly towards the path that led towards the street. Roger obeyed – grudgingly. "Shall we see young Mazaki?"

X

Bakura tapped an impatient finger, watching as Marik signed something, ending with an elegant line underneath.

"Ah, _mon –_ " Bakura began, his scowl more prominent, his tone polite. Had it been any other, they would be confused on whether his scowl or voice was the fraud. Marik raised his eyes to the Frenchman and the scathing look was enough to shut Bakura up, who had been sitting rigidly in the chair across the brightly polished oak desk for more than half an hour. The fact that Marik had called him and was almost absolutely snubbing the rich viscount made the irritation and tension rise in thick layers in the room.

At last, Marik set the quill down, slammed his boots on the corner of his desk with crossed legs, folding his hands on his stomach, and stared at his newfound nemesis with a derisive look. Neither said anything, merely held the gaze, before Bakura, with his butt numb from sitting for such a long amount of time, stood up and rubbed his backside wearily.

"Why did you call me here, Marik? I haven't time for your games, as amusing – " he shot a dirty look to the duke at that word " – as it is."

"Very well," Marik stood up as well and took something out from a large vase. Bakura frowned, attempting to peer over his shoulder, before something was tossed at him. He caught it and stared for a long time at the long, slender object in front of him, his face showing the calculations that were running through his head and the concern etched on his features. "Shall we have a go?"

"_Non_, I won't find you," the latter declined, shouldering the sword, tapping the blade against his broad shoulder. Marik's face hardened and both were starting yet another staring contest – one of which Bakura won. Marik gave a half humph, half snort, looking disgusted.

"And why not? Do you pity me?" He sneered, obviously attempting to provoke the other male, who, in all things considered, was easily provoked when it was of the same sex.

"Is this about Anzu?" The other asked quietly, staring at Marik from underneath the tousled fringe that covered his forehead and fairly dropped near his eyes. "Because if so, I'll make it completely clear – if I must – that she will belong to no one but me."

"You're a real conceited bastard, have I told you that?" Marik inquired, with a similar cocky air. Bakura smiled coolly, before he nodded outside.

"Is that where we'll be performing this? I'd hate to destroy your furnishings and – "

"Why aren't you speaking French?" Marik interrupted. Bakura stiffened, as though struck by something. Marik knew that there was something wrong when the male wasn't speaking French to him. He only refrained from speaking his language when Anzu was around and doing so seemed more than odd, it was suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" The other male said at last, looking apprehensive suddenly, as though he had been caught doing a treasonous act against the king. Marik forget about Anzu, about the duel, about the fact that the other in the room was supposed to be his enemy and straightened, staring Bakura directly in the eye.

"Well? Answer the question, Bakura."

"I'm not French for the day," he grunted reluctantly, his body frozen in place, his face shining with what Marik was certain that was cold sweat.

"Is that so? Who's after you?" Marik sat in the desk behind him, settling the sword against a cabinet temporarily. Bakura gave a sigh of relief and set his sword next to his nemesis-friend and twiddled his thumbs, staring up at the ceiling, looking hesitant.

"No one in particular," he admitted at last and Marik knew that he was being honest. "It's...A woman I'm avoiding. I'm almost keeping up a false name."

"A woman!"

"...And some men."

"What do you mean? Is it a group from France or something?" Bakura shook his head in reply, looking distraught.

"Scotland. Remember me mentioning that I came here directly before returning to France?"

"I remember," Marik responded warily. "What about it?"

"That woman – her name is Isabel – was intent on killing me if I didn't marry her and she was _very_ stubborn. I was lucky I escaped with my head on my neck!" Marik nodded, recalling how bloody and battered up his companion had been when Isis had found him on the street. Bakura had exploded in French to her and she had listened dutifully. Marik, until meeting Bakura, hadn't understood a word of French until the man had taught him, so he comprehended nothing that the Frenchman had spoken of. Luckily, Isis did.

"Anyway," Bakura continued, apparently flustered, "I knew that she was going to check France first, so I knew I could buy time – at least for awhile. I had intended on leaving as soon as I had heard of her coming, but became so comfortable here, I settled down."

"And now? Are you intending on leaving?"

"_Grand Dieu!_" Bakura exclaimed in mortification. "_Non, non! _I have not yet made sweet love to the innocent virgin, Anzu, my soon-to-be wife."

"Quite full of yourself, aren't you?" They turned to see Isis standing in the door, smiling pleasantly. Bakura looked horror-stricken, half expecting Anzu about to storm in and box his ears. "No need to worry, Bakura, she's with Seto and Malik at home."

"You left her with Malik?" Both Marik and Bakura roared at the female in the doorway, who kept her smile plastered on her lips, unperturbed by their shouts – and in her face, nonetheless.

"Malik is perfectly respectable to Anzu," Isis replied calmly, "you both know so. He's been ever-so-sweet to her since he's met her." They glared at her in unison, no longer enemies. "Please, will you two stop being that way? And especially you, Marik. I understand Bakura, but what are you getting so worked up about?"

"What, I can't take interest in women all of a sudden?" Marik snarled viciously. "You wicked woman, I hope you get shot! Even better, get eaten by the Mazaki's killer!"

"That's exactly why I came," she told him coldly, her smile having dropped at Marik's wish of her death. "I think we should begin to think of any suspects."

"Suspects?" Marik repeated, looking ill. "How would I know! I only just met Anzu when her mother was murdered!"

"You insensitive prat," Isis snapped at him, glaring. "This is probably the exact reason Anzu barely pays you a second glance. You might be handsome – oh very much so! – but at least Bakura has some _dignity_ and _compassion_. Oh, but I forgot! You're like our father, unable to _feel_ anything but hate, anger, and a million other sinful feelings!"

"What just a minute – " Her brother began to protest indignantly, but she went on and on, making Marik begin to look very much like the prat she had accused him of being. With a smirk, Bakura waved to Marik behind Isis' back and the latter glared at him, forced to listen to his sister lecture him about women and his indecency.

X

Anzu heard a knock and a maid allow someone to enter. She beamed at Bakura as he crossed the threshold, looking highly amused.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Seto sneered with utter dislike, eyeing him suspiciously. Ever since the ball, he had rather begun to dislike the Frenchman, not that Anzu had noticed. Malik glanced up from the cards he and Anzu were playing, his eyes flickering from one male to the other. He, unlike the female across from him, was well aware was going through their minds, but dismissed it, deciding it was best to let the two of them deal with rather then interrupt.

"I came to see _ma cherie_, what else?" Bakura demanded, raising his brows as though saying, _What harm has there ever been in that, pray tell?_ Seto, with a cynical glower, snorted, and turned back to the window, splashing gin in his cup, muttering under his breath in a language Bakura couldn't recognize. Decidedly ignoring the male, he turned to Anzu and was about to greet her when Seto suddenly spewed gin over the window.

"Wait, your _what_?" Seto sputtered out, wiping the window hastily, looking wild-eyed.

"_Ma cherie?_" Bakura repeated a bit blankly. Seto seemed dazed for a moment as those the two words 'my darling' was some kind of declaration and made every wit from the male fly from his mind. Then, retaining his irritated, suspicious mood, he turned back to the window, no longer muttering, but staring outside, his eyes moving back and forth, no doubt calculated something in his brain. Shrugging, Bakura returned back to Anzu, who was staring at her hand, befuddled. Bakura bent over her shoulder, but she barely noticed as his hair brushed her bare shoulder. "That one, dearest," he told her, pointing to a card. She seemed to think about it, then beamed and set it down. Malik scowled.

"You can't assist her, Bakura, that's cheating!"

"Have Seto help you then," was Bakura's response, with a challenging smirk at the male at the window, who had stiffened and downed the rest of his gin, before with a remarkable stride, he sat next to Malik, crossing his arms and glaring at Bakura, with a leer on his face. Bakura sat next to Anzu, feigning innocence, even though the look he shot the latter was one of mutiny. Anzu and Malik glanced at each other, both grinning in knowledge of what had taken place.

Malik had once had to bite down laughter as Seto had stared in puzzlement at their cards, then the ones of the table. Anzu was more gleeful to have Bakura close to her and on her side, merely because he was good at the game and his proximity seemed to make her feel giddy inside.

"Ah-_ha_!" Seto pointed at Bakura, as Isis and Marik entered, Marik with a red cheek from Isis' hand, no doubt. "You little cheater!"

"Cheater?" Bakura, Malik, and Anzu repeated blankly.

"How could he be cheating, I've been watching every move he makes," Anzu told him, gapping at them.

"What's going on?" Marik asked, leaning close to Anzu, staring at her cards, then down at the table.

"Who's cheating, Seto?" Isis inquired, taking up the side of her youngest brother and lover.

"That knavery Frenchman!" Seto exploded, glowering at Bakura, who just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Did he?" Marik muttered in Anzu's hear and to her shame, she flushed, her whole body lighting on fire at his breath that passed over her skin.

"No," she murmured back and he shrugged, drawing back a bit, but not enough to allow the hotness that had spread over her to disappear. _I must be going mad! Marik's probably the last person I would...But Bakura...And..._ Her thoughts mixed up, she glanced up at Isis' eldest brother and looked back down at her card. Her eyes widened when a king frowned and shook a finger at her.

"Naughty, naughty wanton! Thinking dirty, dirty thoughts about you! Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

"What?" Anzu bleated in a shocked voice. Everyone looked at her in curiosity.

"Hm?" Bakura turned to her, confused, and then he glanced at Marik, whose nearness agitated him. "Something you said?" She just stared at the king in her hand, then glared at it and whispered, "Talk! Talk again, curse you!" Now they all believe her demented and even more so, inane.

"Are you all right, dear?" Isis asked a bit uncertainly.

"I think – Why do we have five kings in our hand?" She suddenly asked. Bakura jumped as though he had been scalded. Seto smirked at him and Anzu looked confused. "Have we been holding cards?"

"Ah..." Bakura looked at Marik almost imploringly, but he merely spread his hands out with a chuckle and drew away from Anzu, relieving her of the warmth that had enveloped her earlier, and left the room, no longer interested. "_Zut alours_," Bakura grumbled and sighed, shrugging. Malik laughed and threw the cards near the ones on the pile.

"Well, that means we win on account of Bakura cheated." Seto informed them smugly. Isis sighed, still surprised at how competitive he was.

"I'll keep him away from games from now on, Bakura," Isis promised as she shoved Seto out the drawing room. They heard Kaiba let out a cross exclamation, but Bakura merely murmured, "_C'est tres aimable avous..._"

"I'm starving," Malik muttered and left as well, winking at Anzu encouragingly. Her jaw dropped at him, her eyes becoming wide. Bakura, however, failed to notice. He collected the cards, grumbling underneath his breath in French. Obviously Seto wasn't the only competitive one in the household. When he glanced up, his face lit up, realizing that they were alone. Anzu noticed and she half wished that Marik was in the room, glaring at Bakura.

Her wish was granted as Marik bound into the room, looking pissed at the two of them. He glowered at them both, then jerked his head to the side.

"Lunch," was his simple command and waited until they both left the room that Marik glanced inside and seeing nothing too suspicious, followed them with an attitude that wasn't lovable in all honesty.

Anzu paused and glanced over her shoulder to see Marik with his hands in his pockets and glaring at his black boots in whether it was suspicion or anger – perhaps both – she wasn't certain. He blinked, feeling someone's eyes on him and paused as well and stared at her a bit surprised.

"Yes?" He demanded at last, raising an eyebrow. She was happy to find that he was not longer angry, but quizzical at why she was staring at him.

"I thought I might wait up for you and – uh..." She stared at the empty space behind her, realizing that Bakura had went ahead in bitterness, not aware that she and Marik had stopped. They waited and they heard a "What – ?" from the corridor and Bakura popped his head around the corner and Anzu couldn't help but like the childish gesture. He blinked twice, then scowled.

"Sneaky, aren't you?" He demanded and crossed his arms, waited for them until they caught up with them and this time, he was careful to keep in step with them. It wasn't hard. They weren't trying to get away from him as he suspected. _Very sneaky,_ Bakura decided to himself. _I need to get a chance to seduce Anzu – without anyone around! How dare I lose the chance..._He sighed with depressed at the thought if losing such a rare opportunity.

X

DIS: Well, it's more detailed then the last. I was trying to make it like they do in books, with the tabs, but noooo, doesn't allow that, dammit! (swears in French, Latin and English) Ahem...(blinks) Please review! (sweat drop)


	8. Seto's scheme

DIS: I have, at last, returned. I was waiting for some Medieval and Renaissance books that I ordered to get here. (sweat drop) Plus, I was waiting for a costume book so I could get an idea of what the people back then wore. I knew what the women wore, but it was the men I think that troubled me the most. Anyway, review responses.

Angel: You're not the only one who believed it to be confused, though, I'm not certain how it was. (pause) How was it confusing, pray tell?

Eternal Eyes: (o.o) Nope, I haven't read the one-shot. But, knowing you, it probably won't stay a one-shot, lol. I'll check it out as soon as I can.

Cataracta: I'm still learning Latin myself, lol. (U.U) It's a more difficult language than I had anticipated...Oh, and yes, that cannibal ate that horse. If it makes you feel any better, er, he likes human blood better. (O.O) Okay, that might not make you feel better. Reminds me of Hannibal Lector.

DangerousandDemonicDevil: (oO) Perhaps I'll put down a glossary below after every chapter...If I'm not too lazy. But if it makes you feel any better, Bakura isn't saying anything very interesting.

Chained and Torchered: Pegasus and Shadii fighting over Anzu. Two of my favorite characters! I've always been meaning to try a Shadii/Anzu fic, but I've never gotten a good enough plot for it.

P1nk R41n: I'm glad you love all my fics. I noticed you don't have any stories of your own up, do you need any help? I'd love to be of assistance!

Goddess of Dark Magicians: I was wondering where you went, since I hadn't heard from you for so long, lol.

DIS: And now, for the long awaited chapter! (sweat drops) I sincerely hope it is a good one, because let me say this, I have been breaking my back, hunched over my new books that I bought. They cost almost a hundred bucks! And just for five books, too! ( ) But they were helpful, so I should be grateful Anyway, on to the chapter!

X

Chapter Eight, Seto's scheme 

Vincent Hastings, a humble man of England new that the King was going to be disappointed if he did not attend court. He might not be one of the higher men in England or London for that matter, but he _did_ know that as the Lord of Essex (1), he was still a respected man of court. As he entered the palace of Gloucester, shivering from the cold. (Yes, we jumped ahead a bit to Winter) He was pleased to find that he was not the only one arriving so late. He knew he should have arrived earlier, but really! He, as Lord Essex, was nearly always late. But that was what His Majesty, King George, liked so about him. Because the Lord of Essex made grand entrances and that, to the King's eyes, was what mattered.

X

"Court," Isis told Anzu with a grin fluttering about her rose-colored lips, "is what you need, child. Amidst the people in court with His Majesty, the King, is as safe as it gets!"

"Majesty," Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Bakura," Isis sighed, "even if you are a Frenchman, scoffing and rolling your eyes at King George is not going to get you anywhere but the Tower." Anzu stiffened at the mention of the Tower.

"I am in foreign land," Bakura told her innocently, tucking a finger in his cravat (2) and smiling, "I don't know the laws any better than a boorish (graceless) Roman."

"It's a wonder that Court can even go on," Anzu admitted to Isis with sad eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"With the war of the Americas, how can King George think of holding Court like this?"

"Anzu, you are such a worrywart!" Isis waved a hand, dismissing the younger female's concerns. "After all, what does it truly matter? We are safe here in England, while in America, those barbarians are defying our Majesty, King George." Bakura scowled and Anzu looked dubious.

"You think greatly of our king?" They turned and Isis beamed up at Seto, who smiled down at her tenderly.

"Where did you and my brothers get to? I was beginning to worry!"

"Your brothers were flirting with some women of the court," he grunted. "As for myself, I was looking for the Earl of Essex."

"He has not arrived yet?"

"Essex?" Both Bakura and Anzu spoke at the same time. She blushed, glancing at Bakura, who blinked twice, before repeating, "Essex?"

"Yes, Vincent Hastings, Earl of Essex. You do not know him? I'm sure that your father, Duke of York, knew him." Isis raised her eyebrows at Anzu, who bit her lip.

"My father had contact with a man named Vincent, but he was not Earl of Essex then, I presume?"

"No," she smiled, "Vincent was only made Earl of Essex a year ago. He was once Master of the Horse, but someone else was given that job. He, however, did get a horse from His Majesty. And nearly a fortnight later, he was promoted to Earl of Essex and lives on his farmland near where Marik's own tenants are."

"Hm?" Bakura frowned. "Chelmsford, I'm guessing? Why is Marik here, then?"

"Oh, you know him," she rolled her eyes. "Always likes to put things off until the very last minute, that brother of mine."

"Humph," Seto snorted. He knew Marik well enough and there was only a few minor things that Marik Ishtar put off. The Earl of Huntingdon frowned, watching as the said brother of his fiancée twirled on the floor with a blonde. She laughed at something he said and he scowled, glancing behind him at Anzu and Isis and the Frenchman who so adored the Lady of York. He uttered an oath, resenting both Bakura and Marik at that moment. They were going to ruin his marriage with Isis this way, especially the way she devoted herself so lovingly towards Anzu. If she was unhappy, Isis was unhappy. And that unhappiness was going to be brought on by one of the blackguards that were contesting (competing) against each other.

He sighed, frowning, then spotted the Earl of Essex enter grandly. Many people turned and His Majesty, King George, beamed at the entrance. For some reason, haughty entrances seemed to impress the king. Suddenly, an idea popped into Seto's head and he went through it with a fine-toothed comb and he smirked. The Earl of Essex was not unhandsome. In fact, though he had seen thirty and six summers, the male was forcibly attracted.

_That's it!_ Seto exclaimed joyously in his mind. _The Earl of Essex, old though he is, may just be the man for Anzu. Bakura is most obviously a scalawag (rogue) and isn't to be trusted and as for Marik, well, I might as well say it. He's a damnable slut._ He pondered on the thought, then came up with an alternative. _Of course, if the Earl of Essex does not find Anzu appealing – though I don't see why he would – I could always somehow make something build between Malik and Anzu. A fine couple, as well._

X

He saw her standing with the Earl of Huntingdon, talking with his fiancée. _Oh, how lovely,_ he thought sarcastically. _She is here as well. But perhaps that will be good for me. If I can somehow dispense of her soon, then the Mazaki family of York shall be done forever. Hahaha!_

X

Lord North wrenched his eyes from the young female of York (Anzu) that he had been watching warily for the last fifteen minutes and glanced down to see Vincent Hastings kneeling at the king's feet. He frowned, staring down his long, pointed nose at the elderly male, who rose with a tantalizing smile filled with charm just for the king, who was beaming.

_Why, _Lord North thought with a mental scowl, _does my lord favor that pigheaded idiot? After all, he doesn't even live up to his title. All he does is sit on his farm and stay at peace. The nerve of him, I swear! I don't sit at _my_ farm and do nothing. Humph._

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to once again be at court with the most gracious host," Vincent murmured, his dark eyes glinting teasingly. The effect they had on Lord North was much different than the effect they had on his lord. They bedeviled the right-hand man of the king and he wanted to box the man's ears for such insolence. The man, who had only been the kings Master of Horse was as contemptuous as a whore on duty.

"It's good to see you again, Vincent. I hope you enjoy the festivities. Perhaps this year you shall find a wife," he winked at Vincent Hastings and the latter rewarded the king with the same charming, audacious smile.

"We shall see, Your Majesty, won't we?"

"Indeed. Now, go! Enjoy the gaiety!" Vincent backed away, bowing once, twice, then turned and escaped into the crowds.

"He is always late," Lord North muttered, arching his back, a small crack sounding, unheard to the king beside him.

"Oh, don't be so dour (strict), Frederick ," the king told him, smiling gaily. "He is always late and the way he enters does so amuse me."

_Amuse you. You are so daft, my lord._ Frederick North thought, frowning in the midst of all the jubilation.

X

"My lord of Huntingdon," Vincent greeted, bowing as Seto did as well.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you, Vincent."

"God's blood, man, you sound grim!" The older male exclaimed, his eyes shooting wide. "What is it that makes you so?"

"My fiancée," Seto sighed. "Well, not precisely her. It's her companion."

"Companion?"

"You have heard of the late Lady and Lords of York?"

"Oh, yes. What of it?"

"There is yet one Lady left. The Lady Anzu Mazaki."

"Is that your fiancée's companion, chap?"

"It is."

"And?"

"If she is upset, Isis will be upset."

"...Yes? Go on."

"The Viscount of Chelmsford and Earl of Canterbury seek Anzu out. Well, Bakura does, I am sure of that."

"Yes, indeed. Chelmsford if Isis' brother, am I not correct?"

"You are."

"Hm..."

"And he's flirting, courting, wooing and bedding women constantly."

"Bakura," Vincent murmured, leaning forward a bit towards Seto, "I've heard has kept from women for the last couple months. They say he intends to marry the Lady of York, Anzu Mazaki. It would be a good marriage, for if this murderer is still after her, then he will be able to protect her, no?" He drew away from Seto as he frowned.

"But Bakura is as much of a rogue as Marik."

"True," the Earl of Essex nodded, "but really, my lord," he raised his eyebrows, "if it what she wishes..."

"If Anzu is left on the streets like many women Bakura has bedded and is ruined just like them, then Isis will fall into depression for the girl and I don't need that."

"You will go to such lengths to keep your love from harm, Seto?" Vincent asked, a smirk beginning on his lips.

"I would."

"Well, that is something!" He grinned. "So, why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to seduce Anzu."

"I dare say you've gone mad, man! I am just as bad as Bakura, except I am older and I do not know the lass (3) as you well know."

"If she appealed to you, if you found her very likable, would you bed and marry her?" Vincent stared at him, appalled.

"I will...consider it, my lord of Huntingdon, but I cannot promise anything."

"Don't, for there is an alternative after you if you do not agree. I shall speak to him tonight."

"Hm...Very well. I shall call upon you for my answer when it is decided." Seto nodded and returned to Isis.

X

Marik frowned at his sister, who was arguing with Bakura about something. He noticed that Anzu was gone and that Seto was as well.

_Scratch that,_ he thought to himself as Seto approached them, coming from the Earl of Essex. _And just what were you discussing with that jackass?_ He shrugged it off and peered in the crowds, wondering if Anzu might be dancing with someone.

"_Ma petite _is with Malik," a voice spoke in his ear and he turned to see that Bakura had abandoned the discussion with Isis after she had started to beam and hug Seto in enthusiasm. Hearing the swish of skirts, he knew that the couple had exited onto the dance floor.

"Since when is she your darling?" Marik asked, his brows crinkling down.

"Since you nearly made love to that slutty blonde on the floor," the Frenchman replied, malice lacing his tone, though elegantly and carefully. Marik glared at him, but didn't deny the accusation.

"What's your point? You do it too."

"I did it at one point." He smirked. "But, I have cut myself off from that, for I shall soon be married."

"Oh? Is it official, you cavalier ass?" Bakura's smirk was wiped away at being called arrogant (cavalier) to his face.

"No, but I assure you that she would no doubt prefer me, since I am making an _effort_ not to flash myself around with a different woman every time."

"You did before you met her!" (4)

"It doesn't what I once did, because I am doing it no longer."

"...Not using French, hmm? How would you feel if I told Anzu of your little escapade in Scotland or wherever the hell you were?"

"The more she knows, the better," was Bakura's simple reply.

"Damn you, Bakura, what do you see in her?" Marik exploded, but thankfully, no one was near enough to hear. The Frenchman merely glowered at him from the corner of his eye.

"There you are, Marik," Malik commented, coming up with Anzu. "Where've you been? One minute you were right beside me, then gone."

"He was dancing," Bakura replied, taking Anzu's hand. "As I shall be with the most loveliest woman in London, how lucky am I?"

"Bakura, you are going to be the cause of my death, mark my words," Anzu remarked, forgetting about her earlier worries. "I'll be flattered enough to lay down in embarrassment!"

"I embarrass you?" Marik growled, shooting a dark look at Bakura, who he had once considered a friend.

_I should have killed that French bastard when I had the chance. _Marik thought bitterly.

"Excuse me." They all turned to see the Earl of Essex, which made Marik's fury rise at seeing the "jackass" as he had called him. "I hope I'm not intruding, but...May I take your hand for this dance, milady?" Bakura blinked once, twice, then smiled, regaining his composure.

"You don't mind, do you, Bakura?" Anzu asked him, almost staring at Vincent Hastings.

"No," he gave gracious bow, "she is all yours, my friend." As the two departed onto the floor, Bakura muttered, "You incarnation of Satin, fiend of nine hells, bastard of a spiteful father, the king's man-whore." The two Ishtar brothers stared at him in shock as he spat more lewd (obscene, vulgar) insults at the Earl of Essex.

"What's gotten into you, Bakura?" Malik queried when he had finished his furious tirade (name-calling). "Do you even know the guy?"

"Not formally, no," Bakura huffed, "but I still hate that co– "

"I think we've heard all we can handle."

"Humph...I still hate him."

"You've made that quite apparent, Bakura," Marik told him, his eyebrows raised. "Though I don't blame you. I resent the bastard just as much."

"Don't you think it's odd that he's dancing with her now? Anzu seemed confounded." Malik commented questionably.

"I think she was in awe, if anything." His brother replied.

"Damn him, I bet he's a Protestant (5)." Bakura seethed.

"You are feeling just bitter today, aren't you little guy?"

"Little guy?" Bakura glared at Marik, who smirked. Malik sighed as the two started to swear at each other.

X

Seto grinned in triumph, seeing Anzu and Vincent spin to a ballad. Oh, yes, by the look on Anzu' s face, she thought him quite acceptable. And as for Vincent...Well, Seto wasn't so sure what the Earl of Essex felt.

"Seto, you keep stepping on my feet," Isis whined.

_Oh God do I feel like a fool_, he thought, feeling his face burn and Isis pull him to the side, nursing her feet that he had clomped on like an ogre. _A really big fool..._

X

DIS: You might think that this is going no where, but as you noticed, I introduced three new characters: King George III, Lord Frederick North, and the Earl of Essex, Vincent Hastings. Now, one of these guys is the killer...er...cannibal. So, take a guess at who it is! I might even tell you if you're right. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this. Next update should be faster, adieu!


	9. Essex, Chelmsford, and Canterbury

DIS: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of update, but I haven't been in the Medieval mood lately, so I read a book...Er, quite a few books. (X.X) Okay, maybe ten, twenty. Anyway, I want to thank Chained and Torchered, DangerousandDemonicDevil, Cataracta, Eternal Eyes, Angel, Goddess of Dark Magicians, and Sailor Tiamat! I noticed that most of you immediately chose Vincent Hastings, and you may or may not be right. It's definitely not the king, but it might be Lord North. Think harder: Vincent doesn't know the Mazaki family that well, except in business a bit, but Lord North does. Damn, this story means using your brain! Lol. Here's the Ninth chapter, enjoy!

X

Chapter Nine, Essex, Chelmsford, and Canterbury 

There was nothing that satisfied him, it seemed. Lord North had watched day after day as the king showered gifts, honors, and even titles on Vincent Hastings. What the hell was his problem? And at the first festivities of Yuletide (Christmas), he had danced most of the time with the young Anzu Mazaki. It made his eyes narrow. Surely the Lord of Essex didn't intend on courting her? He knew by rumors that a Frenchman, the Earl of Canterbury, planned to wed _and _bed her. What kind of fool _was_ Essex? He couldn't beat the Frenchman! He's supposedly more handsome, charming, and younger than Essex! _Oh, but his defeat,_ Lord North thought, _shall be _my_ victory._

"Good God, man! You look murderous!" King George exclaimed in surprise. North turned to him, swallowing the lump in his throat. If the king knew of his rebellious attitude towards his favorite than just what would he say? What would he _think_? North suspected that he'd probably put him in the Tower...Or worse, _behead him_. At that thought, North sucked up his pride and gave a false smile that was surprisingly very convincing to his king.

"Just thinking of those Americans, sire," he replied. "I just cannot believe how seditious (disobedient) they have become! And once they had been our own people." Lord North gave a sigh of disappointment that could convince even the wisest man. This man, if dealt with wrongly, could prove to be a provoking enemy...And very challenging, at that.

"I couldn't agree with you more," the king replied with a furrowed brow, then he beamed. "I hear that the Earl of Avon shall be returning today, Lord North." North could only stare at him with a blank look. If he had his way, mutinous comments would be flying from his lips. "He'll be joining us for Yuletide, isn't that excellent?"

"...Very much so, my lord," was the dull response the King of England received.

X

Bakura looked around, wondering, _Just where the devil am I?_ He was suddenly shoved and he felt soft covers and he wondered just what they were from. He shoved up with his elbows and saw that he was on a red-silken bed. But there hadn't been a bed there, so...? He was turned around and he blinked slowly, dumbly, as though he was drunk. "Anzu...Where are we?"

"Shh," she put a finger to his lips. "Don't you worry, Bakura, just leave it all to me."

"Leave...?" He swallowed as she climbed onto him...

X

There was a shrill cry from upstairs and Marik spit out his wine. A servant paused and stared upstairs.

"Is the master being attacked?" Someone gasped. Marik, along with other servants ran upstairs and burst into his bedchambers. Bakura was sitting up in bed, looking mournful. He looked at them almost in a daze and Marik wondered just what the hell had happened to him...Or what _hadn't_ happened to him.

"_Merde_, 'twas just a dream!" Bakura muttered to himself, looking pissed then. Marik eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want? Get out!" The servants scrambled out, but Marik remained, wanting to find out what it was that had startled his "friend". Bakura glared at him murderously. "I said _get out_!" In a fit of rage, he flung a vase at him and the other male dashed out, shutting the door at the glass.

_Well, _someone_ is being a bitch this morning,_ the blonde thought, seething at having a vase thrown at him.

X

"So, what are we going to do about this Vincent Hastings?" Marik asked Bakura, once again eyeing the male. He just couldn't understand what had gotten him so worked up. It had obviously been a dream, but Bakura was hardly the person to cry over realizing the dream was, well...a _dream_. Plus, what would have gotten Bakura in a fit of rage? It made Marik wonder just what Bakura was hiding.

He saw the dirty scowl on his face and knew that one wrong move he made could be a reason to have Bakura leap at his throat. Obviously the Frenchman wanted to strangle him. He had the distinct impression that Bakura was eyeing him like fresh meat...Which wasn't very comforting to Marik, who knew his "opponent's" strength. The sad thing was that Bakura wasn't aware of his own power. Worse for Marik, then.

"How strong do you suppose he is?" Bakura inquired, suddenly suave and elusive like he always was. Marik thought it chary (suspicious) that he would suddenly ask such a question. When Bakura took a pistol out of his desk curiously, he knew what his intentions were and even though he agreed with them, he wasn't going to have murder charges on himself _or_ Bakura.

"Are you _stupid_? Essex is the favorite of the king and if we even _challenge_ him to a duel, the king will have our heads," Marik told him with a meaningful glare. Bakura glared right back at him, shoving the pistol in his coat pocket, looking indifferent. The other male's heart dropped as he realized that Bakura was in no mood to be told that he was wrong. He was out for blood and Marik preferred it not be _his_ blood. _Aw, who gives a shit. Let Essex die._

"_Fin_," Bakura said at last, scrubbing at his face wearily, looking like he was regretting his decision all ready. "Then what, pray tell, _monsieur, _are we supposed to do, eh?" Marik could tell that Bakura longed to shoot Essex right in the head. That, or plunge a sword through him, which the other male absolutely refused to let him do.

"Let us go say it quite flatly to Essex that Anzu is...ours," Marik ended it so lamely, because in truth, Anzu was neither of there's. However, they were willing to do anything to get Essex away from Anzu Mazaki. And it wasn't just because he was a seductive scoundrel, but also because they didn't trust him to be behind them. _No doubt he'd came at me with a knife when I'm not looking, _both were thinking.

"..._Oui,_ it sounds an adequate plan," he decided with a nod.

X

"Yes?" The maid blushed at the two handsome males on the threshold. Her master, the Lord of Essex was handsome, but these two were younger and she had seen and heard of the two. The most roguish and seductive men in the _ton_. It made her shiver to think of the things the women spoke of about their "marital duties". "...Wh-what can I do for you, milord?" Bakura opened his mouth and starting to talk in French, making her blush more furiously, because the foreign language sounded so exotic and romantic on his tongue with his accent.

"...Okay, Bakura, shut up," Marik told him with a sigh. "We're here to see your Lord of Essex, Vincent Hastings." Was it obvious that this girl was a virgin or was it just him? He glanced once again at her prettily flushed face. Oh yeah, she was virgin all right. He added a small, seductive smile to make her bluster more and she colored. Bakura shot a mutinous look at him.

"O-oh! Well...Um, why don't you come in and I-I'll get m-my lord?" Bakura entered first, not even giving her a look, but Marik was more thoughtful and pinched her on her rear, making her squeak and giggle. Bakura rolled his eyes as his companion flirted more with the young maid, kissing behind her ear, teasing her.

"Is there a reason you are fondling my servant, my lord?" A voice came from the side. Bakura glanced to his left and found that Vincent Hastings himself was in the company of one of his serving women. Marik raised an eyebrow and pushed her away, coming to Bakura's side.

"We have something to discuss with you," Marik told him as seriously as he could without looking at the half-nude woman. His gaze flickered to Bakura, who was slightly shorter than him, and was furious at the fact that the Frenchman wasn't even one bit interested in the woman's body. In fact, his cold eyes were pinned on Essex, who had apparently decided that, indeed, this was a solemn matter. He dismissed the maid and bid them to enter the drawing room. "Brandy? Ale? Wine?"

"No, no, and no," Marik responded, sitting down, crossing a leg over his other. His eyes flickered once again to Bakura, who had taken up to leaning against the door like a watchman, not even bothering to answer Essex's polite offering. _Well, isn't he a cold bastard?_ Marik thought with distaste.

"Won't you sit, Canterbury?" Essex inquired, using Bakura's title. His answer was an arched brow, which didn't please the other male one bit. "Mind telling me what this is about, then?"

"Anzu Mazaki," Bakura supplied, his arms crossed over his chest. "I think it's rather odd that you've suddenly taking a liking to her when you vaguely knew her family. Pray amuse us with your tales, Essex." Marik could only stare at Bakura in bewilderment. Was this really the same man?

"...You _are_ a heartless foreigner, aren't you, sirrah?" Essex mocked him with a term, 'sirrah', which made Bakura's aloof manner increase and his hand twitch. Marik was aware that a weapon was concealed in his coat, but Essex didn't...Or did he? He wasn't so sure.

"I'm of better bloodline than you would ever be, Hastings," Bakura growled with a glower. "After all," he smiled coolly, "I wasn't forced to tend horses and clean up their manure, Hastings. I'm a full-blooded nobleman."

"Enough," Marik cut in as Essex was about to blow up. "We're not here to show who's inferior to who."

"Then what _are_ you two here for?" Essex snapped, downing his brandy. "I don't take lightly to your playing with my maids and for some foreign _ass_ to be criticizing me, Lord Chelmsford."

"It wasn't our intention."

"I bet."

"Bakura is correct, it _is_ about Anzu Mazaki."

"Humph," Essex filled his cup with brandy again, taking a drink. "What about her? She's practically _fleeing_ from you two. Probably hates being hovered over constantly."

"We don't _hover_, Lord Essex," Marik sneered at him with his own distaste of the male. "Now, I'd be wise to keep that tongue of yours in tact. I wouldn't want you to be blown to shreds by my Lord of Canterbury, here." Silence ensued and Marik nodded. "Good. As I was saying, we don't need you getting involved with her. After all, we wouldn't want you to, ah...Get in an _accident_." The implication was clear, but it wouldn't be Marik that would do it. Bakura might, but he was thinking along his people. People he could dispose of afterward.

"Oh?" Essex frowned. "And what do you two have to offer? _You_, Chelmsford, always sleep around with women without care and _you_, Canterbury, will probably leave her on the streets after you've had what you want."

"Untrue," Bakura responded without care. "I've stopped my habits for the sake of Anzu. After all, she needs a man to protect her...Who isn't going to have countless affairs," he shot a look at Marik, who glared. "And that goes for you as well, Essex. I see the way you flounce around, fucking any woman in your wake." Marik slapped a hand over his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"That is just about _enough!_" Essex roared, standing up. "Get out of my house and pray that you don't come in my path ever again, you sirrah!"

"Call me that again, I _dare _you!" Bakura exploded, forgetting English and continuing on in French. Essex obviously understood what he had said, because he looked offended and shoved them out of the drawing room, slamming the door in their faces.

"Oh, my!" The maid that had answered the door hurried to them. "Did you anger milord?"

"No," Marik answered, "_he _angered _Bakura_." The maid watched as Bakura stormed out of the manor, muttering French under his breath. He shrugged and turned to the maid with a mischievous grin. "So – " Essex's previous words cut through him like a knife, "You_, Chelmsford, always sleep around with women without care_."

"So...?" The maid prodded eagerly.

_Damn you, Essex!_ "You had better tend to your master," he muttered bitterly, stomping out of the manor as well, ignoring the maid's disappointed face.

X

Anzu felt her shoulder collide with someone's and she fumed. "Hey, watch where you're going! We're not barbarians that live here!" It appeared to the last remaining Mazaki of York that people in England were becoming increasingly rude and self-centered. She should have guessed as much with the economy dropping like a thermometer during winter.

"_What?_" The male turned around and she recognized him as Marik. He blinked once, then rubbed his face. "Anzu...Beg pardon, I've had a rough morning." He didn't need to explain things. She would probably box his ears for not only for flirting with the maid, but also for threatening Essex.

"So I see," she commented, coming to his side, touching his arm. "Do you want to speak about it?"

"I doubt you would be pleased to here it," he grumbled, rubbing his temples, feeling the attack of a headache coming forward. "It's that damn Essex. Bakura and I went to see him and it all blew up in our faces." She grimaced, not wanting to confess that she rather liked Vincent Hastings. "He called Bakura 'sirrah' and mocked him and quite frankly, Bakura can stay patient for only so long. _Anyone_ knows better than to mess with a man's temper."

"Poor Bakura, I can imagine how he feels! Being called 'sirrah'..." She sighed. "And where has he gone?"

"I don't know," he kicked at snow casually. "He had better be back here at Gloucester tonight or the king is going to be pissed..."

"I'm sure he will be. He wouldn't go all the way back home, would he? And defy the king?"

"I doubt it."

"I wonder why the Lord of Essex didn't stay at Gloucester? He didn't have to go back to his manor, did he?" Marik snorted in reply.

"He seemed pretty happy there, bedding every maid there was in there..." He saw her horrified expression and felt satisfaction settle in his gut. _Good, maybe then she won't start loving that damned Essex so much then._

"What a sick pig!" She exclaimed, anger rising color to her cheeks. "Well, I guess all men are like that."

"I'm not sure how to take that..." he told her with a teasing scowl. She laughed and picked up some snow, molding it into a sphere.

"Good afternoon, my lord, dear lady," Lord North greeted pleasantly. Anzu dropped the snowball, all thoughts of smashing it into Marik's head forgotten. She beamed at Lord North, curtsying.

"My lord," both she and Marik addressed.

"How does the king do?" Anzu inquired with a bright smile. He returned the smile with his own that, even thought 'twas forced, looked as plain and bright as any.

"Quite well...Except he's throwing honors and gifts to that accursed Essex," North grumbled with glower. "Pardon me if I've offended you, miss." He actually could care less if he had offended her. Essex was no doubt going to be death, especially if the king suspected his plans against his favorite man in the _ton_.

"No, it's all right."

"Honors?" Marik repeated, frowning.

"Oh, _yes_," North said with a withering tone. "The bastard is as arrogant as ever and the king is favoring him more and more. I'm supposed to be the king's councilman, but he listens to nothing I say. He can't keep throwing things carelessly to Vincent Hastings! So much attention isn't right for one man! And our wealth is getting worst, but even so, the king rains money on the man."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Well," Anzu huffed, "since I'm being ignored, I'm going to get ready for dinner. I'll see you bother there. My lord...Marik."

"Hey!" Marik called after her indignantly as she giggled, waving. "Don't _I_ deserve honor!"

"Mm, maybe," she answered, stretching out the last word. Marik muttered under his breath, turning back to Lord North who had a smirk on his lips.

"Cute girl, when's the wedding?" North asked curiously. Marik stared at him in bemusement.

"_Wedding?_ There is no wedding!" North shrugged.

"I take it you're not too admirable of Essex, either?" He asked, returning to the matter at hands.

"I had an encounter with him today. It wasn't a pleasant one, I assure you."

"No encounter with Essex is a pleasant one, my friend," North told him, a far-away look in his eyes. "Especially when he's always banging his servants and other women when the king _fully expects him to get married!_"

"Does King George not hear the rumors or see Essex?"

"He might," North grumbled, "but Essex is the favorite of the king's and King George just doesn't want to admit that his favorite isn't perfect."

"He's going to have to sometime," Marik told him. North glanced at him and found that he liked the Viscount of Chelmsford. He knew more than he let people on to and North liked him for that. He had thought that all Chelmsford was good for was for sex, but apparently the viscount had a clever mind about him. Maybe he could confide in him about...? No, not quite yet. Not until he was sure that he could be trusted. After all, Chelmsford was known for being unfaithful.

"So, honestly, Chelmsford," North smiled, "what do you think of the Lady of York, Anzu? If that Frenchman can stop his habits, can you not?"

"...It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Granted," North agreed.

X

DIS: Who is Earl of Avon? Who's the real cannibal, Lord North or Lord of Essex? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, unfortunately. Please review and tell me how it was! Remember, ideas are always greeted warmly! Ciao.


	10. Lord North and Lord Essex

DIS: Yes, I'm back, at long last. I could give you all the reasons, but I bet you're eager (or not) to get to the chapter. Thanks to TeaG, louisiana-southern-belle, Angel, Chained and Torchered, and Cataracta for reviewing! Now, to the long awaited chapter!

X

Chapter Ten, Lord North and Lord Essex 

(Warning! There will be more cannibalism and...disturbing things in this chapter.)

He was ever watchful. He despised Marik Ishtar. The man annoyed him to such ends. At least the Frenchman attempted to detain himself from women. But no, this damnable man went around, kissing women – some that were even married! – and the worst part was that he was doing it right in front of the Lady Anzu Mazaki. His eyes slid along the small group that had become close friends (somewhat) in the events he had made. A smile curved his lips. Yes. His next attack had to be soon. Soon. But who should he take? He wanted to take Chelmsford, mainly because his resentment towards the male was heavy, but his sister...His lips slid above his teeth, a baring of the white, glinting canines. Yes. She would be his next victim and Lady Mazaki would regret ever seeking hers and her family's help...

X

The palace had begun to stink from the court and the Yuletide was only half over. The king decided they would move to the castle of Norwich for the remainder of Christmastide. No one objected to it, though Lord North had scowled at the announcement. This certain male had no desire to move onto a horse's back and restlessly ride to Norwich. Not only was it barbaric, but he cared nothing for Norwich. It would stink more than Gloucester, which made him seethe. Even more so was when he came next to the Frenchman, Canterbury and Chelmsford. He didn't normally have a problem with Chelmsford, but his actions towards the women of the court irritated him and the Frenchman...Well, he just looked in a pissed-off mood.

"_Salut, monsieur,_" Bakura muttered friendly enough. Ever since his meeting with the Lord of Essex, Vincent Hastings, he had been sour towards everyone and had warned Anzu off even more times. "_Quelle heure est-il?_"

"Pardon me, chap," Lord North murmured, "I don't speak French, nor do I understand it. Latin is my preferred language."

"Mmm..._Merde!_ Marik, is that...?" Marik raised his eyes and swore under his breath. When North raised his gaze to where the king's party had stopped, his felt dread drop in his stomach like a brick. The Earl of Avon had arrived.

X

Yami had to admit that he missed England, even more so the beautiful ladies. He drew his horse up to the king's horse litter, where he was happily breathing in fresh, crisp air. King George gave him a questionable look, almost confused, then his face lit up. The Earl of Avon was pleased that his king had recognized him. He had been gone for a mere year or two. Was he truly that unfamiliar? "Your Majesty, how do you?" He inquired pleasantly. The king scrambled out of his horse litter and in response, Yami hopped on his horse.

"My lord, Earl of Avon! You are here! What a pleasant surprise," the two hugged, making Vincent Hastings, who was eyeing them behind him, glower with jealousy. "I am so glad you've made it, my friend. Would you like to ride with me and Lord Essex? No?" Yami shook his head.

"I must decline, Majesty. I have some friends I wish to catch up with. You will not take offense, will you, my lord?"

"No, of course not, Lord Avon. Please, do so. We must catch up when we get to Norwich, however."

"As my king wishes."

X

"Oh, hell," Marik muttered as his sworn enemy waited for the line to move forward. Many people greeted the Earl of Avon and he responded just as eagerly. Many invited him to ride with them, but he declined each of them. His eyes moved along the line, then when he spotted Chelmsford and North, his eyes began to glint almost mischievously, before they became bright and he waited patiently, before bringing his horse beside Anzu and Isis'.

"Yami!" Isis exclaimed, her face lighting up. Bakura, immediately alert at the Earl of Avon's behavior, brought his horse next to Anzu's. That, of course, brought Marik next to Bakura and North next to Marik. It was like a chain reaction and Anzu didn't fail to notice it.

"I thought you didn't want to ride with me?" She questioned suspiciously, raising one of her chocolate brows.

"I didn't want to snap at you, _ma petite_," he told her gently, his bitter mood melting. "You must forgive me. I didn't mean to be so cruel."

"Chap," Yami spoke up to Bakura. "I don't believe I saw you the last I was here. Name, please?"

"_Je m'appelle Bakura, etoi? Como ca va?_" He had purposely spoken in French simply to confuse the Earl of Avon, who had given a blank look.

"French, am I correct? That's not one of my good languages, I fear," he explained.

"Isis," Anzu whispered, leaning forward to speak with her friend. "What of Seto?"

"Oh, he won't – "

"_Avon_." A growl erupted from a foreign tone that Isis recognized as her fiancé's. She winced and Anzu gave her a doubtful look, before she hastened her pace. "_Get_."

"But – " Seto deliberately kicked his horse, which went flying ahead of them. He snorted, his temper growing short. He had hated the Earl of Avon ever since the beginning, especially because he had been a competitor for Isis' affections. In the end, thankfully, Isis had chosen Seto. That is, after Yami had been gone for little more than a month or so. Yami had glared over at Seto and began riding with some others, who gladly spoke with him and asked him of his trip. The one thing Seto couldn't handle was how optimistic his rival was. Sighing, he turned to Isis, who was smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart, Seto," she said with a grin. He blinked, then turned from her, muttering under his breath, feeling his cheeks beginning to flush.

X

Norwich. Of all places the king chose, it was Norwich. He was getting angry, now. He was also starving...Blood and meat was what he wanted. As a woman took of her scarf, she turned her head, the muscles shifting under the skin. A shiver went up his spine and he felt his mouth begin to water. He wanted more than anything to run his fingers over the flesh and sink his teeth into the tenderness. It was so tempting...But he wouldn't. He couldn't.

The other was beside him by the king. The man hated him, just as the other hated him, as well. A growl erupted in his throat, then he swallowed it down as the king looked at him curiously with bright eyes. He couldn't reveal himself. No. Not yet...Not ever.

X

Anzu gave a relieved sigh, stretching. She could feel the cold air slide past her face and she tightened her blanket around her, brushing snow off the railing of the balcony and leaning her elbows on it. She wondered if she had to choose between Marik or Bakura. She liked Bakura, but there was something alluring about Marik. He wasn't as open to her as Bakura might be. He didn't hang around her as much, either. What angered her as well was that he was – and she knew so – a whore. It was a proper word for him and she wasn't ashamed of admitting it. A sigh escaped her lips and she yawned, feeling exhaustion fall over her. She turned from the balcony, shutting the doors and pulling the curtains over it, before she fell onto the bed. The maid blew the candle out at her command and took her spot on the pallet near Anzu's bed. Sleep was the one thing she wanted now...

X

His hands drifted above the woman's body. Isis Ishtar. Her skin looked so tasty, so smooth...So delectable. He simply had to have a taste. No, not just a taste. She was his, he had to remember that. He brought his dagger up and it dived into her. Her eyes flashed open briefly in shock and pain, before they slid closed. He smiled, then slid the knife down, blood and her insides spilling out onto the bed. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he shook of his daze, bending down and running his tongue on the long small intestine that was covered in blood. Shivers went up and down his body. At last, he couldn't hold it in. His teeth sank into the small intestine. He chewed, before swallowing it, sighing in bliss. She was more delicious than the Mazaki family of York was...

X

The next morning, Anzu woke and jerked awake, hearing noises outside. Isis hadn't woken her up like she normally did. "Oh, no!" She gasped, padding out to the hall towards Isis' room and flinging the door open. "Isis, it's time...Oh my God." She stared in horror at the sight before her. Empty eye sockets stared at her, blood dripping from them, the jaw dislocated and her body torn up. She collapsed at the door, trembling with horror and fear, raising her hands to her mouth in shock, before she let out a ear-ripping scream, tears streaming down her face.

"Anzu!" Marik bolted in, followed by Bakura. "Oh shit."

"_Mon Dieu..._" Bakura whispered, kneeling down to Anzu, though staring at what was left of Isis Ishtar. "Marik..."

"_Fuck!_"

X

DIS: (cries) Such a short chapter! And poor Isis! (cringes) That was rather gross what the cannibal did to her...Well, I have an idea for starting the next chapter, so...Yeah. I hope to have it up soon, but ya'll know me. Please review and I would prefer it if you don't flame this story. Kind criticism is always accepted, of course. Anyways, ideas would be nice and don't forget to review! Ciao!

_Preview of Chapter Eleven: At the death of Isis Ishtar in the king's own household, all know that it has to be someone in the _ton_, but who is it? The King would never suspect it to be one of his two favorites, Lord North or Lord Essex. In fact, he's accusing the Earl of Avon, despite their close relationship. How will Yami get out of this and will anyone help him? _


	11. Mourning and the King's wrath

DIS: I'm back! And I want to thank SilentMonkGirl, Cataracta, Eternal Eyes, TeaG, louisiana-southern-belle, Meemee (glad that you've been reading it!), and Angel! I also want to point out that I did _not_ want to kill Isis, but I had to put some drama and suspense into it – as I said I would. Also, the cannibal sort of thing was put in this story so it wouldn't just be, 'She wanted Bakura. She wanted Marik. She did not know. She did this, she did that,' sort of thing. I wanted to spice things up a bit! But I have to admit that I'm doing a good job of not blowing the guy's cover. (grins, rubbing chin) Anyway! To the chapter!

X

Recap: Last chapter introduced the Earl of Avon, who seemed to be Yami! Also, the cannibal's started to go after Anzu's friends and the first to go was Isis Ishtar, her long-time companion in her grief. Now, Anzu worries that one of her other friends might be harmed!

_Chapter Eleven, Mourning and The Trial_

"_Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste death but once._

_Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear;_

_Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." – (Shakespeare's 'Julius Caesar', Act II, Scene II)_

The scream echoed throughout the palace, making him smirk. He heard swearing from Marik Ishtar and knew that they had found his recent victim. He strolled along the hall and his new enemy slammed straight into him. "You!" He shoved him against the wall and the other male gasped for air as his nails dug into his throat.

"What are you doing? Get off of me, fool!" He ground out to him. There was no saving him, for he was his rival in the king's affections. No, he wouldn't allow him to steal the glory from him that he so sought! Never would he be humiliated by him. Ever.

"There has been a murder," he told the man, releasing his tight hold only slightly. "Isis Ishtar has been attacked by the same cannibal that obliterated the Mazaki family of York."

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

"Then _why_, you idiot, are we standing here idly?"

"Don't snap at _me_!" For a long time, the two males could only stare at each other with growing anger and resentment. He wanted to break the other's neck and feast on him (though he was sure that he would taste nothing better than dirt.) "We must leave...To the room of which Isis Ishtar's corpse dwells."

"...Yes."

X

Marik felt his heart pounding in his chest, seeing the remains of his sister, the one that had always had a care for what she did, who she did it to, and for people in general. He had never taken advantage of that kindness and had never respected her enough. Doubt and anger was building in him and he felt horrible – beyond horrible! – for how he treated her. He rubbed his face wearily, then glanced at Bakura, who was beside him. The Frenchman looked almost anemic.

"_Qui...Qui..._" Bakura took a deep breath. "You should take care of Anzu." He told Marik carefully, his eyes moving over the corpse. "I'm going to inspect this a bit. I won't move or touch her, Marik, don't worry." The other male eyed him, then nodded and turned to Anzu, who was rubbing her arms rapidly, her eyes wide with fear and terror.

"Anzu," he put an arm around her and she instantly threw herself against him, her whole frame shaking. He felt awful for her at that moment. She had suffered enough with her family dying and now her best friend – and his sister – was dead and in the same manner. However, there wasn't anything that anyone could do. Not at the moment and not with the situation at hand. Isis was gone and even if he might not want to admit it, he was missing her all ready. _What am I going to do now? Anzu needs a _female_ friend and I sure as hell want to be something more than Isis ever was!_

"What's happened?" Vincent Essex came scrambling in, Lord North following closing at his heels. Both men halted at the doorframe, looking shocked at the sight that they saw.

"Dear God," North murmured. "What's happened to her?"

"Seems the cannibal struck again," Essex sighed. "And to such a beautiful woman." Marik glared at him, loathing the Lord of Essex with every particle in his being. He wanted to rearrange the man's face so not even an ugly woman would take him for her husband.

"This doesn't concern you, gentleman," Bakura told them coolly, having turned around, his arms across his chest. When he truly wanted to, Bakura could look (and be!) a genuine, ruthless, bastard. His resentment for Essex seemed to channel into the male and he stiffened, his nostrils flaring in aggravation. Apparently he had not gotten over the unfortunate scene that he had played out in his home. What was more, was that the Lord of Essex did _not_ like to be told what to do, especially by a Frenchman that Essex considered a 'sirrah.'

"Fine," Essex huffed and turned on his toe, casting a dirty look towards Bakura and Marik. North glanced at him, then turned back towards them, sympathy written cleanly on his face.

"Is there anything I should get you three?" He asked gently.

"Inform the king of this," Bakura advised. "He'll want to know that one of his people are missing – and by murder, at that." Lord North nodded, bowing to them politely and turning his back on them, moving down the hall, the ends of his robe flapping open, showing his white sleeping pants. Bakura shut the door and sighed, glancing at Anzu, who had paused in her crying and was just sitting on the ground in the circle of Marik's arms.

"Do you suppose the king will give her a proper burial, Marik?" Anzu asked at last.

"I should hope so."

X

"What did you say?" The bellow rang in North's ears and he almost winced. Wise as he was, however, he kept his eyes steadily at the king, carefully avoiding his eyes, which would only anger him more. North had the urge to back out of the conference room, having done his job, but he knew that would make the king demote him or even worse...Put _Essex_ in his spot. Biting his tongue, he stared furiously at King George, wanted to spurt out as many curses as his mind knew. However, knowing better, he kept his mouth tightly shut, his tongue bleeding from his teeth digging into it. "How the devil does some _cannibal_ get through _my_ court?"

"It must have been someone in the _ton_," Essex told him, entering. "There could be no explanation."

"You know..." North spoke up slyly. "It's a little suspicious that this is happening right after the Earl of Avon arrived."

"That's true," Essex agreed. "I bet he just wanted to weasel his way into your court to eat his fill." King George appeared distressed at this piece of information. He had been a good companion with the Earl of Avon for most of Yami's life. It seemed unlikely that the charming, cheerful youth would be the one to cause so much terror. It was even more unlikely that he would do it to the Mazaki family and Isis Ishtar. But...What if it was Essex or North? Lord North was certainly hostile enough, but could it truly be his faithful servant that was the cannibal? King George didn't think so. And Essex certainly wasn't the cannibal. He too much of a cheerful lad. So. That left Yami. He was the only logical person. He couldn't think of any other person _powerful_ enough to do so. Those were the three and Yami was the likely one...The Earl of Avon was not to be.

X

"Ahem!" A maid came bustling in, looking nervous. Anzu looked at her breakfast that had came on a tray. It was a simple sallet (salad) with leek, borage, bugloss leaves, hop buds, endive, chicory, cauliflower, marigold leaves, radishes, tarragon, and spinach. She had mead as her drink and a fourth of a loaf of bread beside her sallet. It all looked perfect for a dreadful morning.

"Thank you," Anzu murmured gently, picking up her fork.

"I'm sorry about your friend," the maid murmured gently. "I can imagine how you feel. My whole family's dead as well, that's why I'm working for the king here in Norwich." She offered a gentle smile and laid a hand on Anzu's. "Don't worry. I've heard rumors they've found the cannibal."

"They have? Who?"

"They say that it's the Earl of Avon," she whispered, bending down so that Anzu could hear. "But a lot don't think that it could possibly be him. He's too much of a sweetheart, don't you think so, madam?"

"Goodness gracious!" Anzu leapt up, setting her tray aside. "It wasn't Yami! It's impossible! How could he have been the one when he was out of town when my family was attacked?"

"That's true..."

"I have to go find Marik – or Bakura!"

X

Marik sighed, his hands resting firmly on the balcony's railing. His sister was dead and his brother would have been as well if he hadn't yanked the dagger out of the fool's hands. And then there was Anzu...Anzu, who had been the first to see Isis' maimed body, had been taken to bed. She had been, Marik supposed, traumatized. After months of staying low, the cannibal had finally struck again. _He must have been spying on Anzu, figuring out just who was close to her. _His brows snapped down at that sudden deduction. _Then it must be someone that is in the _ton_ and has been around us..._ Marik, hopeful, thought, _Bakura? It's possible, but Seto has been around us as well. Speaking of which...When he returns from that errand the king sent him on, he must be the first to know._

"Marik!" Anzu came scrambling in his room and he turned, then he found himself staring at her chemise. He blinked, then rubbed his face.

"Anzu, did you consider putting clothes on before coming in here?" He demanded of her, appearing genuinely embarrassed. She looked down, then crossed her arms over her chest, flushing.

"This isn't the time for formality!" She told him severely. "The king believes it to be Yami that is the cannibal."

"Hmm, it is possible, I suppose."

"But Marik," she protested, "he wasn't here when my family was killed. It couldn't have been him and think of it! – He would have had to find out who's dear to me, am I not correct? He's not been here to do any of it! He must be innocent!" Marik sighed.

"Then it's Bakura." Anzu gave him an appalled look. "What? He's obsessive and sick enough to do it."

"You're not being fair to Bakura," she told him. "What's he ever done to you?" Marik raised his eyebrows at her. "Well...I don't think he'd do that to Isis. He never had anything against her. And besides, he didn't even know my family or I before I met you!"

"Oh, Anzu," he sighed, looking wearisome. "You don't seem to understand the concept that to murderers, _it doesn't matter_."

"Why doesn't the cannibal just kill me and get it over with?" She demanded. "Since _you're _the expert."

"Aren't you feisty? He wants to torture you, Anzu."

"...But it is only Malik, Bakura, Seto, Yami, and you that are left."

"And?"

"He's going after the people that are close to me, so he'll...He'll go after you five next."

"There had better be a good explanation for this," a voice came from behind them. Both turned to see Seto with an arched brow. The two glanced at each other. "What's happened? The _ton _is abuzz with excitement. Has something happened?" Anzu burst into tears at that and both males looked startled.

"Poor Seto!" She wailed, crying into her hands. It was her words that made Seto snap into action. He glared at Marik and in swift strides came level with him, close enough to bite.

"You'd better tell me what – "

"My sister is dead," Marik told him bluntly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, DEAD?"

"I mean that the cannibal got her. It's pretty basic, really. We _did_ expect it since Anzu was in dan – " He stopped while he could, seeing the tension running through the other male's body. They both stared coolly at each other, before Seto turned on his heel, storming out of the room. The door slammed loudly, making both Anzu and Marik wince.

X

He saw Seto going down the hall with hasty, long strides. He smirked, knowing that the Earl of Huntingdon had just found out about his fiancée's death. He hoped the pathetic fool cried his heart. To be controlled by a woman was considered weakness and the lord had let himself fall under the power of Isis Ishtar. Smiling, he came out of the shadows in which he was hiding and chuckled in amusement. Yes, this would make the earl break, no doubt.

X

Seto strolled in Norwich's gardens, his mind slowing down. He certainly was in no mood to have someone pleasantly speaking to him. His fiancée was killed and now, not only was in danger of being eaten himself, he was stuck with her brother's and Anzu. It wasn't so much Anzu, but the fact that he had to be the one to protect her now. He sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily. What was the point of it all? And what was more...Who the hell could he trust? The murder was so close! So close! It could be Marik, Malik, Bakura or even the king for all Seto knew. A sigh escaped his lips once again and he paused in his pacing, seeing that the Earl of Avon was approaching him. Frowning, Seto waited, wondering what made him look so concerned. Isis? Surely, but there was something else that lingered on the male's facial features...

"Seto," Yami gasped, pausing to catch his breath. "I have heard of Isis' demise!"

"There's one way to put it, my lord," Seto told him coolly. "Quite insensitively, I might add. Bluntly put, she was murdered."

"Yes, yes, whatever," Yami waved a hand distractedly. "Seto, they believe that _I_ am the cannibal!"

"Fools!" He snapped out. "I'll kill them for implying so."

"You care so much for me?"

"No, you idiot. I am speaking of Isis and Anzu! You weren't in England at the time these murders started. Have they not a wit about them?"

"Seto, I need a lawyer before the king calls me to trial! I have gotten about this information by one of my servants. It was not me, I would not do that to Anzu, nor my beloved. As much as you resent me, you _do_ understand it would be unfair, don't you?" Yami was almost pleading, cold beads of sweat on his face.

"I hate you, Yami," Seto told him frankly, "but I also want the true murderer condemned. I'll..." he cringed "...be your lawyer, if you wish it." Yami sighed. "Who's started this rumor, anyway?"

"My people tell me that it was Lord North and Lord Essex that suggested it to the king."

"You mean to tell me that those two, who have sworn to be enemies, were plotting against you?"

"It would appear so. Then again, the king _did_ display his affections towards me, as well as the _ton_."

"True."

"What will you say?"

"The truth, what else? You were not here to do such a thing and that you were once in love with Isis."

"You may have to lie when saying that. Say that I...Had a mistress that I met and chose over Isis."

"Very well. And if the _ton_ speaks out?"

"Everyone _loves_ me, Seto, why would they?"

"If you're so sure, then, Yami."

X

Anzu shifted her position in the chair, frowning. Yami was forced to be seated in a hard chair in front of the king, who was scowling down at his once-friend. It seemed that in the matter of such a small amount of time, things had went horribly wrong in Norwich. Perhaps it was a bad omen. No matter, for things were about to play out and thankfully for Yami, he had Seto as his speaker and lawyer.

"_Il u a de l'orage dans l'air_," Bakura commented, his hands cupped over a staff, his chin rested on his clasped hands.

"Mm, indeed," Marik agreed. "Seto is good, but the monarch can be better – and more sneaky."

"_Oui, vrai._" Anzu felt that Bakura didn't want her to understand anything that he said. She was only hearing one part of the conversation and if Marik started to speak in French...She sighed and turned her attention back to the 'trial'.

"Earl of Avon, Yami," King George spoke up in a rich voice. "You know of what you are being held accounted for?"

"Yes," he replied, not meekly. In fact, he was remaining calm. The only thing that could give him away was his hasty heartbeat.

"And what do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Indeed," the king nodded to Seto. "Let us proceed. Lawyer, Earl of Huntingdon, Seto Kaiba, what is it that makes my lord, the Earl of Avon, innocent?"

"Your Majesty and his Majesty's court," Seto paced around Yami, then paused behind him. "We all know that the Earl of Avon is a charming, kind man that would hardly even hurt a fly. Why, we must ask ourselves, would he harm his friend, the Lady of York, Anzu Mazaki, and why would he kill her family? Hm? Why, pray tell me, would he kill his once beloved, Isis Ishtar? And if he were jealous, would he not kill me instead? Ah, you see, my friends, it does not add up!" A murmur of agreement went around. "Was he not out of the country when the murders of the Mazaki family of York started up? Indeed he was! Was he not a friend of Isis Ishtar? Yes, he was! The odds are against the accusations against the Earl of Avon! Now, sure, one would think he may kill Isis out of jealousy, but there is one thing that is wrong about that." Seto paused, crossing his arms over his chest, giving the court a stern look. "His love for her had dwindled down when he met a woman. So." Seto began pacing again, looking thoughtful, before halting once again. "How is it, lords and ladies, that he is jealous...And yet he loves another? No, no, no, that can't be so!" Yami was impressed with Seto. The man was very convincing, even though the 'mistress' was false. "The Earl of Avon isn't the type to do such a thing, we all know that! Look at him, everyone, and tell me. Is he capable – and think hard, very _hard_ on this! Is he capable...Of killing his friend's family and his own once darling? Can you see him doing that? When you decide whether he's guilty or innocent, you had better ask yourself that. Condemning an innocent man to death – and then having the killings continue...Would that not weigh on your conscience?" Silence went around the large room as Seto returned to the side of Yami. He eyed the court, who looked wide-eyed with heavy deliberation. "Lords and ladies of the court of our Majesty the king...My fiancée has been killed and I, over anyone else, want the true killer to be sought out. For all my resentment towards the Earl of Avon, I agreed to represent him in this trial. It was all because I knew he was innocent and because I wanted the true murderer found. I did this because of Anzu Mazaki, who lost her family and was alone in the world. If you want to make an innocent man put to death and you want the last member of the Mazaki family executed, than you're not only stupid, but also heartless. So." Seto glowered a bit. "What are you going to do?" The silence that went around the large room was deafening and Yami almost thought that they were horror struck. Then, a murmur went around and the king cleared his throat.

"All that believe him to be innocent." Many hands shot up, making relief wash over Yami in great waves. "Guilty?" No one raised their hand. "Very well. Yami, Earl of Avon, is declared innocent." A cheer rose up from the court and he sighed, giving a thankful look to Seto, who looked just as calmed as he.

X

"_Tré, tré bien, _Seto!" Bakura congratulated him politely.

"Mm," he nodded modestly. "I hope you didn't mind me adding you, Anzu."

"No," she smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad that Yami doesn't to go to the Tower or be executed."

"Yes..."

"Seto...I'm sorry about Isis," she told him apologetically. "It's all my fault."

"Maybe," he agreed. "But we'll have to go on as we have, Anzu. Now, however, we're going to kill that bastard – whoever he is."

X

DIS: Yes, so dramatic! (falls down in a faint) Actually, not so much. I rather liked this chapter. (sweat drop) It took me a couple hours, which is kind of surprising since I normally take less than that to do a chapter. Anyway! Please review! It would bring much joy to my dull life. Also, if there's bad spelling or grammar, than I'm sorry! (wails) I was too lazy to edit this chapter.

Preview of next chapter: After Yami was declared innocent, the king cuts Yuletide down so that everyone has to go home early. Since Anzu was living with Isis, she has to live with someone else. The two that have volunteered are Bakura and Marik...


	12. Seto's announcement

DIS: Excellent news from the forefront, my friends! I've another fic coming up that is set in England! Mwahaha! It shall be ingenious! - One full of drama, mystery, romance, passion, and plenty of horror! Well, actually, I haven't gotten that far in my summary. I just know the first four are indefinite. At the end of this chapter there will be a summary and introduction to it. Thanks to Eternal Eyes, Cataracta, louisiana-southern-belle, MeeMee (Hmm, _maybe_ it's Lord North,) Daughter of the Slaughter, Angel2003320 (well, Kaiba can handle those sort of things,) TeaG, and anyone else who has reviewed. I apologize for the late update, but as you know, I have been hooked on Kaiba/Anzu fics and the first time I did this chapter, Kaiba made Anzu pregnant. Yeah...So, anyway, enjoy this chapter!

X

Recap: Last chapter, Lord Essex and Lord North persuaded the king that Yami might be the cannibal. And when Seto hears the news, he realizes that there's more responsibility on his shoulders than he supposed. Also, Seto spoke for Yami in his trial and won it, declaring the Earl of Avon innocent.

_Chapter Twelve, A New Home_

"_There's daggers in men's smiles." - ( Shakespeare's 'Macbeth', Act II, Scene III)_

The rain was falling heavily onto the palace of Norwich, giving the land a gloomy appearance. The clouds that hovered above looked angry as the lightning danced across the sky, lighting it up. Thunder raged and it was only a matter of time until the humans below became as angry and mutinous as the storm was. Smiling, he turned from the window and peered across the chamber, his enemy standing beside him. They had been waiting for the king much too long and what was more, both were getting irate...Well, the latter was at any rate. He, however, was waiting for the announcement. Eager was he for the statement that Yuletide was to be cut short. He chuckled, glancing outside once more. The rain was beating down the snow and he couldn't help but feel envious of the rain. How powerful it was!

"There he is," the other male murmured with a slight tone of contempt in his voice.

_It shall be done, I assume...Am I right, King George? _

X

The king entered the chambers and sighed heavily. The rain had depressed him and when he spotted Lord Essex and Lord North, he felt his heart fall lower. He knew what they both were expecting. His eyes met North's, then Essex's. Both seemed to be staring at him with what he would call...resentment? No, not quite, but it was horribly close. A shiver ran up his spine and he sat on the throne, swallowing the lump in his throat. The two were like his counsel, but sometimes...Sometimes the two seemed like two felons that were sneaking around in Society.

_It is now or never,_ King George decided to himself. "Gentlemen," he spoke up to them both. Lord North, the larger pessimist, inclined his head in curiosity.

"Your Majesty?" Both murmured. They stiffened and shot dirty looks at each other.

"Gentlemen!" The king told them more firmly. "Hell's teeth, we don't have time for arguments over petty things." They nodded in agreement, knowing that if they did not, all was lost, especially to _him_. "After the unfortunate event with Isis Ishtar, I don't think it's safe for my court to be lingering here. You understand, of course?" The men nodded mutely. "At dinner I shall announce it, but for now..." he sent a dubious look towards the window. "For now we can do nothing, for the weather is holding us down. You both are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bowing, Vincent left the room in deep strides, his brow worried. Lord North's gaze followed him until he turned towards the king, who sighed in weariness. "Are you ill?"

"No, it's just this whole cannibal thing, North."

"Mmm."

X

Seto had been contemplating what his actions towards the death of his fiancée should, indefinitely, be and decided that after his roar at Marik yesterday, he would move in for the kill. With the king's assent, he would move Anzu, along with the Frenchman, Panther Piss (Marik), and Genteel Man (Malik) out, back to London. What The Bastard (Yami) did was no concern of his. His first priority was Anzu (as, he realized, it had always been.) He knocked on a door and heard the soft, "Enter" from - was it the maid? He was unsure.

"Seto!" Anzu exclaimed in surprise. "I'm so glad that you came here. I have to discuss something with you..." His steely eyes moved over to her bed and he saw that she was packing her things. Seto, of course, was not planning on scorning her for beginning to. He admired her clever mind for putting things together so quickly. "If the king will allow, I want to hurry and get out of here as soon as possible. It's not safe in the king's court. I, of course, never thought so, but no one listens to the humble and _meek_ girl over here." She glowered as she stuffed one of her gowns into her trunk. A gasp came from her throat and she tugged it out, eyes wide. "Oh, no, poor gown..." she smoothed it out and he realized it was one of the many gowns Isis had given her.

"I was actually thinking of the same. However, since my fiancée is..._deceased_...You will have to take up residence elsewhere." Seto paused briefly, allowing her to absorb that piece of information. "You know that I would let you stay with me Anzu, however, I am in mourning and it would tarnish your perfectly..." He paused once again, his eyes straying, before continuing, "..._smooth_ reputation. So, I propose that you stay with a close someone." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not very happy to admit that Isis' brothers or Bakura would be good candidates. But by God, I'm not going to trust you in the hands of that womanizer, Yami. _So_, we'll see what those three have to say and take it from there."

"You have it all figured out, Seto," she exclaimed in surprise, "I'm impressed! Though you always was the business man." His lips twitched at the compliment. "Er, but how is my reputation any better off in Marik, Malik, or Bakura's hands?"

"Mourning," he reminded her.

"So are her brothers."

"I was her fiancée, Anzu, it's much more suspicious. Besides, by the way Bakura acts around you, the _ton_ will probably assume you two are secretly planning a wedding of some kind."

"_My lord!_" She looked shocked. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Are you deaf and blind?" He demanded, his brows furrowing. "The Frenchman's infatuated with you!"

"Should you really go that far?" She muttered, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "Bakura could find many a better woman than I." Seto shrugged.

"Probably," he admitted with shrewd honesty, making her frown in disapproval. "However, I think he prefers the dull-witted women."

"If you're going to be a jackass, then just leave," she snapped at him, her patience wearing thin. He raised his eyebrows at her small bit of swearing, before tut-tutting as though in displeasure.

"At any rate," he turned to leave, "be ready by tonight. I have no doubt that the king will permit our leave." _Even if the weather doesn't agree with us, _Seto thought to himself, shutting the door behind him, _I'm determined to leave this hell by nightfall. _

X

"You know," Yami remarked to his companions lightly, "I don't think that you chaps are winning."

"Gee, aren't you a wise man?" The marquis muttered. Yami spotted Seto in the corner of his eye and he ushered to him. Seto frowned, then paused, waiting for the earl to collect his winnings.

"Seto! Looking so glum, are you? What news have you?"

"What the devil do you mean?" Seto eyed him with distaste. Despite the fact that their feelings were mutual, the Earl of Avon acted as though Seto was a dear friend of his. Whether he was acting some part in an unknown play or not, Seto was unsure. All he wanted was to get out of Norwich and away from the man. _He reminds me of a German for some odd reason. But then again, that one German I met was just as short as Yami..._ Seto eyed Yami, who was going through his winnings hastily, before responding.

"Yes, all here...As I was saying! You look as though you are about to report some unholy news to someone. Is it bad, my lord?"

"I'm leaving to ask the king permission leave," Seto growled. The Earl brightened. "No, you _cannot_ come." Yami scowled at him.

"And just why the devil not?" Seto had a million reasons, but could only think of so many when his nerves were being tested. He was still having difficulty accepting that Isis was dead and wasn't going to be tugging around the castle, laughing. What was more, he had lost track of where Bakura was and he didn't entirely trust the Frenchman any more than he did Lord North or Lord Essex. Instead of answering Yami, he hastened his pace and the shorter male couldn't keep up, so he lost Seto, who had gone through many corridors. At last, Seto exited into the billiard room, where he found the Frenchman, his hands cupped over his knee, staring out the window. He heard Seto and he turned his head. Bakura grinned at him - more of a baring of teeth. "_Bonjour, monsieur. Qu'avez-vous fait?"_ Seto frowned at him. "_Quel?_"

"English, if you will. I'm in no mood to translate your French."

"What did you do?" Bakura asked in English, eyeing Seto with curiosity, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"I didn't do anything," Seto growled. "That damn Earl of Avon was tailing me just a minute ago and now I can't go see the king without running into the annoying _nain_." (A/N: I'll tell you what _nain _means - midget) Bakura laughed.

"_Oui, oui,_ _je suis absolument d'accord avec vous sur ce point_," Bakura said with a grin. Seto gave him a warning look and he cleared his throat, translating, "I can agree with you there." Seto eyed Bakura, almost warily. Bakura merely smiled at him, all innocence. There was something about the Frenchman that Seto had never liked and now even more so. He hoped that if Anzu chose anyone to house with, it would be Marik or Malik. Malik seemed the more respectable one, but Marik was the more straightforward one and would kill anyone that dared to threaten Anzu. _Even if he is lewd, leacherous, and a horny bastard, _Seto thought to himself, _he is at least strong enough to protect Anzu. I couldn't do anything for Isis, so the only thing I can do now is help Anzu - something that Isis would want me to do. _"Ah...Hmm...I don't know how to say it in English - "

"Liar," Seto immediately accused. Bakura smirked at him, a devious twinkle in his eyes. After a moment of silence, he returned his eyes to the window once again, somber. He frowned, then turned his head back to Seto.

"When shall you hold the funeral for Isis?" He asked softly. Seto realized that he had wanted to say it in French so it would take him awhile to translate it - or at least not shock him into silence as it very well did. "Because...I would like to help you with it, Seto."

"..._Je ne sais pas_," Seto shrugged, repeating it in English, "I don't know, Bakura. What good it would do...Her body's been defiled already."

"So?" Bakura's eyes darkened. "Just because of that does not mean there should not be a proper - proper cremation or..._quelque chose!_" Seto merely stared him with a black face. Bakura was infuriated that he appeared to not even care one bit about his dead fiancee.

"Well, well, what are you two gentleman speaking about so heatedly about?" A voice asked. Both turned as Malik shut the door behind him and his elder brother, who was eyeing the two cynically. "Plotting something, mm?"

"Ah..._Prudent, Marik?_" Marik snorted.

"Hell yes, I'm wary," he snapped. "And why shouldn't I be? You are a low, conniving man from France!" Bakura almost giggled as Marik steadily got himself more angry.

"Enough, Marik," Malik said wearily. "We didn't come to find them to argue. We came to tell you two that the king is seeing a Latin man. Rumor has it that he has some important news. I only hope..." Whatever his 'hope' was, it didn't seem to matter to Bakura, who started speaking very quickly in French. The only one who was able to keep up with his rapid French was Seto, whose eyes narrowed more and more as he spoke. At the end, the brunette grabbed him and started shaking him, yelling in some other language that sounded like Italian...or maybe it was French. The two brothers weren't certain. All they were aware of was: 1) Seto was letting out his sexual frustration Bakura (or so they thought) and 2) Bakura was losing color in his face. With a seperate, irate, word, Seto flung the Frenchman from him, glaring. Bakura glared back, though not as darkly. Marik and Malik exchanged a glance, before Malik cleared his throat. "So are we going to see what he has to say or not?"

"Nah," Marik smiled slightly. "I don't have time to translate Latin words. I only know the months."

"I bet you do," Malik replied with sarcasm.

"I do! It goes _Ianuarius, Februarius, Martius, Aprilis, Maius, Iunius, Iulius, Augustus, September, October, November, and December._" Marik crossed his arms over his chest, looking proud of himself. Bakura arched his brows at him, rubbed his shoulders where Seto's iron grip had held him. Malik looked mildly impressed, but he seemed more amused by his declaration than anything. Seto, however, looked sour.

"You moron," he grunted. "You used the updated version of it. _Iulius _is _Quinctilis_ and _Augustus _is _Sextilis_." Marik glared daggers at him, growling low in his throat.

"Why you - "

"Enough, you two," Malik said severely. Seto remembered vaguely about wishing to request leave from the king and at remembering that, he also remembered Anzu.

"Well..." He gave a dirty look to each of them. "Since you idiots are all here, I might as well mention that we're leaving back to London soon." The three eyed him, almost as though he were some sort of moron. "Before you start asking me why the hell you care, allow me to explain." A collection of nods was his response. "Now, since Isis is...deceased...Anzu is left with nowhere to go. So, I went to her this morning and informed her that she could choose out of one of you three to live with - until this mess is cleaned up. Marik and Bakura's faces lit up like a candlestick. _Maybe I should have just taken her under my care..._Seto thought at their expressions.

"Why couldn't you have taken her under your wing?" Malik, the innocent one out of the lot, queried. Seto almost smiled at the murderous glares Malik was receiving from both males. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face and he cleaed his throat, saying, "Well?"

"I'm now a widower," Seto told him simply. "Suspicions would rise if I suddenly brought Anzu into my household."

"But no one would assume that you killed Isis!" Malik exclaimed. "I'm sure of it!" Seto smirked as Marik shoved Malik into a couch, glowering. Bakura joined him in sending him dirty looks.

"So, she has to choose?" Marik asked with an innocent grin.

"Herself?" Bakura added with a similiar smile.

"Yes," Seto responded, amused. "She does."

_Excellent!_ They both thought, anxious for Anzu's decision.

X

DIS: (sweat drops) Well, that was rather short, I admit, but I finally am back in a Marik/Anzu/Bakura mood! - Or just one of them...It took a long time, but I am back in action! (pumps fist in the air) And now for the summary and theprologue to my upcoming fic, 'Prolonged Kiss'

X

_Title: Prolonged Kiss_

_Rating: T or M, not sure yet_

_Genre: Romance/Drama/Mystery_

_Summary: AU; Anzu had once been a rich lady of the ton until her father died, leaving her with his debts. Now, she lives in their run-down manor, struggling to remain strong. Her troubles become even more pressed when the arrogant lord, Seto Kaiba, comes around searching for her father, who he believes is really alive. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but guess what? I do own this storyline, mwahaha!_

_Notes/Warnings: Seto/Anzu; AU; Set in Medieval England; This is another addition to my saga of Medieval England fics! First it was Bakura/Anzu, then Marik/Anzu, and now - ta da! - Seto/Anzu!_

X

_Prolonged Kiss_

_Prologue_

Hathaway Mazaki raised his cup to his lips, a smile curling the corners of his mouth upward. He watched as his daughter chatted happily with his recent lover, Madeline Hatton. Anzu didn't know that he was courting the young blonde, but it wasn't as though she _had_ to know, Hathaway supposed. After all, he had had plenty of other lovers before Madeline and she didn't know a thing about them. Well...He hoped not at any rate. He gazed around at the ship and smiled. They were almost back in England. Just almost. He couldn't wait to return to London and bury himself in his pile of new books.

An explosion shook the ship and he spun on his heel. Screams and footsteps deafened him and he turned around wildly, searching for his daughter and Madeline. Madeline was lying on the floor, blood curling in a spiral from her mouth. She had been shot. Anzu was nowhere to be seen. _This is it, isn't it, mighty Lord? _He asked the spirit in the heavens. _This is the test of my will - the test of my intelligence, isn't it?_ He ran towards Madeline, but was grabbed by a rough hand.

"Well, where're ya goin' laddie?" The Irish brute asked Hathaway, who stared up at him with cool eyes.

"Where I wish to," he growled.

X

DIS: Yay! Doesn't it sound intriguing? I haven't decided whether I'll be putting any horror in this. There will certainly be no cannibal in this one, I assure you of that. But _Prolonged Kiss _inspires me! Anyway, please review and I should have the first chapter of this up soon, though I can't say when. Good day to you all! (throws candy to everyone)


	13. Seto's discovery

DIS: Why do these things happen to me? I finally get inspiration, but it's at the end of gods-be-damned Spring Break! (sighs) Well...Here is the next chapter of 'Kissed by Shadows.' It's not great, but...(shrug)

X

Recap: Last chapter, Seto gave Anzu the decision of choosing between Marik, Malik, or Bakura to live with since Isis is now dead. Seto, being a widower, knows better than to allow the friend of his deceased fiancée live with him. Both Bakura and Marik are eager for Anzu's decision. Who will she choose to live with? We shall now find out in Chapter Thirteen of _Kissed by Shadows_.

Chapter Thirteen, The manipulation of the king 

He smiled, taking a deep drink of wine. The king had invited him to his chambers to have 'a little chat' as he called it. The rain was thundering outside. It was almost nightfall. The people of the _ton_ wouldn't be able to leave Norwich tonight. No, they would have to wait until the weather calmed down...And King George knew that.

"My friend..." the king murmured. "You must help me."

"Of course I will, my king," he said softly, patting the king's jeweled hand. His voice was caressing as a lover's touch and the king's saddened face contorted in anguish.

"I cannot bear to see another of my loyal subject's be destroyed by this cannibal and yet...there is no way for us to leave here in this dreadful weather." The king ran a hand over his face, his heart aching for his people.

_How sickeningly pathetic,_ he thought, his narrowing in scorn. _What a fool the king is. _He smiled. _And that is why it will be so easy to weasel my way into his mind..._ "My dear, dear king," he put his wine glass down and knelt at the monarch's feet. "I assure you that this will not happen to another of your people." _Well, depending on if I'm hungry tonight. _"I would do anything for you, my liege." King George smiled wearily.

"Yes, I know, my lord," the king murmured, coming to his feet. He stood as well, watching as the stout man moved over to the window. "Look outside. God is punishing my people and I for my insufficiency in protecting my subjects. The Lord Almighty causes this rain. He cries in anger and frustration."

_Oh, please,_ he thought, wanting to roll his eyes.

"My lord...If any ask to leave in this weather, you must decline. They could be struck down by lightning or raided."

"You're right, my lord," the king agreed. "No one shall leave tonight."

_No one, especially not you, Anzu Mazaki. Hehehe..._

X

Seto entered the throne room and carefully knelt three times as he approached the king. He rose to his feet at the king's gesture. Seto waited for the king to speak. He knew he was not allowed to say a word until King George was, but he wanted so much to say something. The king was stalling. "My lord, Earl of Huntingdon...What is so important that you ask a conference after dinner when he should be sleeping?"

"I beg for you to allow Lady of York (Anzu), Viscount of Chelmsford (Marik), his brother, Earl of Canterbury (Bakura), myself and...the Earl of Avon (Yami.)" Seto didn't really care for Yami, but he thought that Anzu might be worried for his sake. The king's eyes pinned him to his place and Seto wondered what in all God's name was the man's problem. Never had he seen the king look so...emotionless. His eyes were flat and his mouth was set in a thin, straight line. "My lord?"

"No one is to leave tonight," King George told him, standing up. "The weather is too rough."

"...The weather is no problem."

"_No,_" the king hissed to him. "I have given you my answer, Earl of Huntingdon. Do not press me on this." At that, the king moved away from the throne, heading to a door that led to his chambers. Seto stared after him, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. The king sounded so...

_Brian washed, _Seto concluded grimly as he left the room. _I doubt North or Essex would have been able to do so. That means that...The killer. He's brainwashing the king._ Seto swore aloud, pausing in the corridor. _Which means that he has access to the king. _He felt himself pale. _The only ones that have access are North, Essex, and Yami. Yami certainly wouldn't do this, so..._He looked around him and broke into a run down the hall. _Either North or Essex is the killer. _He swallowed as he started taking the stairs by two. _Or what if they _both_ are? No...They despise each other. _He paused at a door, hesitated, and then knocked. He paused again, then knocked once again. The door flung open to show an irritated, tired Frenchman.

"_Oui?_" He growled, obviously irritated.

"We need to talk – _now_." Bakura opened his eyes wide, seeing the anxiety in Seto's face and nodded, allowing him in. He pulled his shirt on and lit a candle, sitting on the bed, rubbing sleep from his face.

"What is it?" Bakura asked in English, for the sake of Seto's sanity.

"The killer...I think I know who the killer might be." Bakura's eyes narrowed on him.

"Hold on."

"Wait, Bakura. Don't wake Anzu."

"No," Bakura said slowly, pulling his robe around him, "not Bakura. Marik and Malik." Bakura left, returning briefly with the two in hand. Marik was wide-awake, but disheveled, and Malik was blinking from sleep. "_Faux_," Bakura growled maliciously to Marik. The slightly taller male glared in response, fixing his hair and clothes.

"You're never going to get Anzu that way."

"Oh, it's not what you think," Bakura muttered. Malik suddenly became attentive. "..._Non, non_, not that, Malik," he quickly said. "He was asleep, but..." He glared at Marik, who glared back in response.

"Enough," Seto snapped. "Listen up and listen _well_ – all three of you." He stood up, pacing. "The king is being manipulated from the inside of the _ton_. It is a person, therefore, that has good access to him. There are only three that do. Vincent Hastings, Earl of Essex; Frederick North, Lord North; and Yami Mutou, Earl of Avon. We already know that it isn't Yami. He would never do anything like this to Anzu or Isis, so it has to be either Essex or North." He halted in his pacing, staring at them soberly. Malik was absorbing this, along with his brother. Bakura was frowning thoughtfully.

"In other words..." Bakura said slowly, "...we have to find out which of the two is the cannibal."

"That would be correct."

"How do you intend us to do that?" Marik demanded. "Essex despises Bakura and I and he knows that Malik's related to me. We've warned him off from Anzu, so...We might be lucky in that sense if _he_ is the one."

"He is," Bakura immediately said.

"...North...I'm not too sure about him. He's a shady character if you ask me."

"He is," Kaiba repeated the words Bakura has said only a moment ago. "North is careful who he encloses information with and almost every smile he gives is forced. We should worry about him more so than Essex, however – " His eyes narrowed on them as he continued, " – be wary of both."

"..._Mon Dieu..._" Bakura murmured, raking a hand through his hair.

"Damn, Seto," Marik muttered, rubbing his hands, "now you have me all paranoid."

"Then you'll be better on guard," the Earl of Huntingdon said simply. "The king has forbidden us to leave, but..." He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm considering leaving some time tomorrow."

"And defy the king?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "...I like it."

"Well," Marik sighed, "I sure as hell am not going to sleep tonight."

"_Je suis absolument d'accord,_" Bakura muttered. "_Cela moi donne beaucoup de souci._"

"You should be worried," Malik grumbled. "We all should be. Essex or North could have their sight fixed on Anzu for their midnight meal – or one of us," he added. Marik vaguely remember Anzu saying something about how the killer was going after everyone close to her. He shivered, realizing how right she was.

"...So, Seto? What are you going to do tonight?" Marik asked cautiously.

"Sleep. For now. I'm...unsettled by this knew piece of information we've acclaimed, but I need sleep for my mind to work tomorrow. _Then _we will put our plan into action."

"And Anzu?" He prodded. Seto said nothing for a moment, before sighing.

"You will tell her tomorrow."

"_Me?_"

"_Him?" _Malik and Bakura repeated, though Bakura in French.

"Yes, _him_," Seto snapped. "_We_ will be working on the plan. He can tell her. _Right?_" Marik gawked at him for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. "Good. Then, for now, I will sleep and you three will do whatever...Actually – Marik, Bakura, I want you to stay up tonight and watch Anzu's room. Just to be safe." The two nodded. "Malik...You can watch my room."

"_What?_" Malik stared at him.

"You don't think I have a death wish, do you?" Seto demanded. Malik blinked, then sighed.

"All right..."

X

DIS: Yes, that was a rather...short...chapter, but I didn't have much else to add on this chapter. The details were small, but there was enough dialogue, I think. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I really do apologize for not updating earlier. I've been caught up in my Inuyasha fic, but now that I have no inspiration for _that_, I have inspiration for this stuff. Again, I'm sorry. Please review on your way out and I'll see what I whip up for the next chapter. Love y'all, ciao!


	14. Seto and Yami's Investigation

DIS: Well, I'm back now that I have some time to update this stuff. Thanks to Angel, MeeMee, Cataracta, and Winged-Wolf01 (don't worry, I'll be doing a Malik/Anzu one soon enough.) Here is the next chapter and enjoy! Hope I did a better job this time...

X

_Chapter Fourteen, Seto and Yami's Investigations_

The sun had not yet come up and Anzu was already awake. She sat at her window, her forehead resting against the cool window. So much had happened in such little time. _I used to be so happy, _she thought sadly, touching the cold surface of the glass window. Closing her cerulean eyes against the tears threatening to erupt, she thought to herself, _Life used to be so much easier. What could have caused some madman to come after my family? And what could have been the reason for him to go after my friends? Isis did nothing and yet he killed her. _She opened her eyes, a single tear following the path of her curved cheek. _Will I never be rid of him? I just want to be happy again. Is that so much to ask? _Anzu wiped the tear from her pale cheek and sighed shakily.

_Mother, Duke, father and Isis...They're all gone because of me. It's my fault Isis died and it's my fault that Malik, Marik, and Seto are suffering. And yet, even though they know all of this, they are still trying to protect me. They shouldn't though...So why do they? _Anzu felt her lips tremble and she covered her face with her hands. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't...I don't want anyone I care for to die!"

X

As soon as the sun was up, Marik ushered Bakura away from the door.

"...You are truly going to do this, Marik?" Bakura asked him, eyeing him carefully. "_Ma cherie _is feeling awful about what happened to Isis." Ignoring the pet name that Bakura had given Anzu, Marik gave a shrug.

"Seto gave orders for me to tell her. I'm only following them, so if you have a complaint, Bakura, don't tell it to me – tell it to him."

"All I was saying, Marik, is that – "

"I _know_ what you're saying, Bakura, but that isn't the point!" Marik snapped abruptly. The Frenchman's eyes narrowed into slits, eyeing the male cynically. "I'm aware of how terrible she's feeling, but this isn't her fault. Isis and all of us have been trying to protect her. We know what the risks are in doing this, so it's only our own fault." He sighed, running a tan hand through his hair. "I only wish we had thought of protecting ourselves and Anzu _earlier_."

"...I know," Bakura said softly, gazing down the hall, his eyes dull, "but we must do what we can for the time being." Marik nodded, and turning to Anzu's door, his door on the knob, he paused. Glancing behind him at Bakura, who was turning to leave, he cleared his throat.

"Bakura."

"_Oui?_" The male grunted, turning to meet Marik's gaze.

"...Uh...Thank you. For helping Anzu through all of this, I mean. I don't think she would be able to keep a smile on her face if it wasn't for you." Bakura stared at him with a blank expression, not responding. Finally, a reluctant half-smile came to the Frenchman's lips.

"Though that may be true, in the current consequences, I'm not sure if we'll see her smile ever again." At those words, Bakura turned and moved down the corridor to his room. Marik watched him for a moment longer, before entering Anzu's room. Anzu looked from the window, dark circles under her eyes. She smiled at him wearily.

"Good morning," she greeted softly. "You look so serious. What's wrong? Has something happened? Not...another murder?" He shook his head, closing the door behind him.

"No, not another murder," he replied. "Anzu, Seto has discovered the killer." She jumped to her feet, hurrying over to Marik, eyes wide.

"What? He has? Did he turn the man in?" Marik held up a hand, silencing her. Her questions had been blurted out and he knew that she wanted her family and Isis avenged more than anything at that moment. He led her to the bed and sat on the edge, bringing a leg up, slinging his arm over it. "Marik? Please...Tell me who it is."

"He hasn't found out the _exact_ person, but he knows for a fact that it's either Essex or North." She put her fingers to her lips, eyes becoming wide.

"What? No...That can't be," she whispered, staring at her lap. "They are the king's most trusted men and are part of the _ton_! I can't imagine one of them as..." She trailed off and Marik sighed. He should have known that she would have reacted thusly. "I don't understand, though, Marik. What had either of them had against my family? That's the only thing I don't understand."

"I know," he grumbled. "Trust me, Anzu, I don't get it, either." He snorted. "But when Seto finds out which one it is, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to gut him and – "

"No," she grasped his arm, surprising him. "Please, Marik, don't result to violence."

"He _ate_ my sister, Anzu! Do you think I'm just going to brush that off?"

"He did the same thing to my family," she countered, frowning. "I know that you're very angry, but violence won't solve anything. If we want answers of why, then we need to keep him alive." Marik frowned at her, and then was, once again, aware of her hands on his arm. The place she touched tingled.

"Either way, he's going to die. I'm not about to simply let this go."

"...Neither am I," she answered. Anzu stared at the ground for a moment, her ocean-blue eyes fixed on a certain spot. She sighed and turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He blinked rapidly, surprised, before pulling her closer, his arms sliding around her small waist. "I wish that I had gone through this myself. Isis wouldn't be dead if so."

"Stop blaming yourself, Anzu," he growled to her. "This was never your fault. We knew what could happen if we associated with you and we _thought_ we were prepared." She buried her face in the side of his neck. She had cried all morning, but somehow she still had tears to spare. They rolled down her cheeks mercilessly. Marik hesitated, then stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek soothingly. "We're going to keep you safe and deal with this. I promise." She nodded mutely, clinging to him for comfort.

X

Seto had just finished dressing when Marik entered his room, his hands in his pockets. The earl looked at the male through the mirror and could see why so many women were attracted to him. He wasn't the normal type of rogue. He didn't care too much for his appearance, but he admitted he was handsome. He was casual with the way he moved, spoke, and dressed. Though he was nearly as rich as Seto, he didn't try to dress the part. He rarely wore extremely fancy clothing. Normally he just wore...moderately fancy clothing. And, as Seto observed him, he noticed how contemplative he looked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Seto spoke, still watching him in the mirror. Marik's eyes moved to him and he shook his head in response.

"She cried," he told him. Seto turned around, fixing his doublet and then putting a firm hand on the vanity.

"And just how did you handle that?" He asked, wondering if he had done the right thing. He sincerely hoped that Marik hadn't suggested they make love to make her feel better. He'd be beyond an idiot if he did. However, if he comforted her in the way a man should...

"I hugged her," Marik muttered, fingering a candle thoughtfully, observing it in interest. "I didn't leave until I was sure she was alright. I told her that I'd return with Bakura later on for lunch."

"I see." Seto gazed down at the ground, frowning to himself. "I'm going to take Yami with me, then, to investigate this little matter."

"Sounds fine."

"Marik."

"What?"

"Try to cheer her up. I don't need to see Anzu depressed or crying. It's unbearable to see her as something other than her normal, bright self." Marik nodded slowly.

"Bakura and I should have no problem with that," he told him. Seto nodded and the two men exited the room. As they did, they heard a shrill shriek come from Anzu's room. Sparing no time, the two darted down the hall. Anzu burst out of her room, smashing into Bakura, who stumbled.

"_Que? Que? Que?" _Bakura repeated, eyes wide with worry. The Frenchman started to spurt things in French quickly, grabbing Anzu bridal style and practically running circles. Marik and Seto stopped him.

"What is it? What happened?" Seto demanded. Anzu gulped and pointed inside her room.

"Th-there's a _huge_ spider in there..." She whispered, eyes wide with fright. For a long time, the men stared at her, before Bakura cleared his throat and set her down on her feet.

"_Euh..._" He gave a rueful smile to the two men. "I will take care of this, gentleman." His suave demeanor had returned, but then again, it always did when Anzu was present. Seto sighed and after being assured by Anzu that she was alright, he said his goodbyes and left to find Yami.

X

The Earl of Avon stood near a window, having a warm cup of tea. It was unpleasant looking outside, especially with the clouds and mud puddles. He sighed, taking a drink of the warm substance. _How dreary-looking outside. _He winced. _And of course, why shouldn't it be after Isis' death? _He stared down at his tea mournfully. _I used to love her so much and I would always fight with Seto over her. And still, while she was with Seto, I flirted with her just to spite him. _His reluctant smile was one that came rarely. _But so long as Anzu is safe, I suppose..._ He took another drink of his tea, sighing to himself.

"Yami," a growl came from behind him. Yami turned and smiled at Seto, who looked tense and irritated. "I've been searching this whole damn hell-hole for you. Is this where you've been the whole time?"

"Oh, Seto, are you finally admitting we're friends?" The Earl of Avon chirped, his mood brightening from the presence of his ex-rival. Seto glared at him. "Ooh. Ouch! That's a dirty look if I've ever seen one. You should have some tea!" Seto looked pissed then and Yami knew that it was time to get serious. Setting his tea down, he crossed his arms over his chest, a frown forming on his mouth. "Okay, I'll be serious. What is it, Seto? You wouldn't have sought me out unless it was something truly important."

"And it is," the latter answered with a growl. He glanced behind him and nodded to the doors that led outside. Yami reluctantly followed him outside, understanding the need for secrecy. In a low voice, Seto said, "I have found out who the killer is – not quite specifically, though."

"Meaning?" Yami murmured.

"Essex or North is the killer, but I haven't found out which one."

"How do you know that it's one of them."

"The king is being manipulated. He's keeping his court at the castle longer than necessary and he _knows_ that there is a killer loose. Why does he keep his honored people at court then?"

"Ah, I see...And the only ones close to the king are Essex, myself, and North," Yami acknowledged softly. "I'm guessing you didn't think it was me?"

"No," he replied. "I told you that long ago when I proved you innocent before the king." The Earl of Avon nodded in comprehension.

"So then, Seto, what do you propose we do?" Yami asked.

"We need to get close to North or Essex. Essex already knows me rather well, so I'll take him. You take North."

"Right...Then what?"

"Try to wheedle any hint, any secret – _anything _out of them." Yami nodded slowly.

"I'll do what I can, Seto."

"You'd better! For the sake of Anzu and all our asses. And Yami – "

"I know. Be careful." Yami smiled at Seto's suspicious look. "I don't want Anzu to think my death is her fault, too." He winked at the Earl of Huntingdon, before leaving inside, whistling a tune. Seto blinked, then shook his head, thinking that the man was absolutely insane.

X

Lord North could feel depression falling on him yet again. Bad weather always caused him to become this way. He sat huddled in a chair by the fire. Most of the guests were in their rooms still, probably taking the chance of sleeping in. Some of the elder guests had been walking around, stretching their withered limbs. He heard footsteps on the soft carpet and he glanced behind him. The Earl of Avon sighed, sitting next to him. "This weather is taking its toll on me," he remarked to North, who nodded glumly.

"Yes. It is affecting me, too." He paused, eyeing Yami thoughtfully. "I am sorry about your friend."

"As well as I," Yami murmured. "I wish I could have protected her better. If only she had chose me as her husband and she would still be alive today."

"And the killer would be dead?" North questioned.

"Likely."

"A bold answer, my friend," he murmured, gazing at the flames of the fire, "but I agree as well. That killer has been able to kill for far too long."

"...It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"You and your friends should be taken away from here. Unfortunately," North glanced almost maliciously at Yami, "the king is not allowing anyone to leave. Pity, isn't it?"

"Yes, a pity," Yami responded, his suspicion getting the best of him. The way Frederick North had looked at him was _very_ odd.

X

Seto had no trouble finding Essex, who was lounging in the throne room, standing by the window, his face solemn. Often the Earl of Essex was a joyous man, yet he was now standing before the window, solemnly observing the weather's effects. He glanced at Seto and his face saddened. "My friend...I'm so very sorry," he said gently, grasping Seto's hand in a firm shake. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine for the time being..." Essex sighed.

"This man must be stopped, Seto," he told him, looking at the window. "If he is not, he will continue his rampage and will continue to kill innocent people. What purpose does he have for these killings? It makes no sense..." Seto's eyes narrowed on him.

"No, I suppose it doesn't..." The Earl of Huntingdon said carefully. Vincent Hastings turned to him, smiling sadly.

"Please accept my condolences. I know how much you loved Isis."

"She was everything to me," Seto said simply, as though stating a statistical fact. He couldn't allow memories or emotions to interfere in his plans. "Malik and Marik miss her dearly as well. So does Bakura and Anzu."

"Poor thing," he remarked. "Anzu would be so much safer if she were...away from here." Seto eyed him, frowning.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Have you spoken to the king about it?" Essex asked curiously.

"No," Seto lied, suspicious of Essex, "not yet. I might later tonight."

"I see..." Essex nodded, saying nothing. "Hopefully he'll allow you and your friends to leave."

"Hopefully."

X

"Hmm..." Bakura stared at the chess board. Anzu was beaming, gazing down at the chess board as well. Marik was laying on her bed, watching the game with mild interest. Anzu was winning so far. The first game had been dull because Anzu had been as morose as ever. Then, as they continued to play, she was escaping the dark depression and returning to her bright, cheerful self. "_Zut alours_. Look at what you've done, Anzu!" She gave a tinkling laugh, clapping her hands in glee.

"I know! My strategy is fool proof." So far, out of Marik and Bakura, Marik had been able to beat Anzu twice. She threw her queen at him once and then muttered things under her breath the other time. Now, as Bakura made a move that would cost him, Marik wondered vaguely how Yami and Seto were doing on the investigation. Hopefully they would come up with something by the end of the day...

X

Yami and Seto were walking up the stairs to Seto's room, thinking of the conversations they had had with North and Essex. They both had been evasive, cynical, and had said identical things. They both were suspicious and that meant they were empty handed for the time being. Sighing, the two exchanged weary glances. This was going to be more difficult than they had thought.

X

DIS: (claps hands) Excellent, that one was longer than my last. I know I'm being a little bitch in not bluntly revealing who the killer is. I assure you, though, that the next chapter he will be revealed. Let's hope I get it done soon, huh? (wink) Please review on your way out. Ciao!


	15. Revealed

DIS: Okay, I know this fic has become boring, so I'm finally going to finish it with this chapter. Then, I can focus my attention on _Prolonged Kiss_. Once that is finished, I will put up a Malik/Anzu Medieval England fic, then a Yami/Anzu Medieval England fic. Actually, I'm not sure about the Yami/Anzu. We'll just have to see. Then those will be done and over with. I might make another Bakura/Anzu one, though I'm not sure. Also, thanks to those who reviewed. With all that said, enjoy.

X

_Chapter Fifteen, Revealed and Epilogue_

_How dare that bastard_, he thought venomously. _I know what that Earl of Huntingdon is up to. He's trying to find out if I am the killer._ A sadistic smile curled his lips and he chuckled darkly. _Oh, you stupid little fool. Do you really think you will be able to get any information out of me? Yes...You will be my next victim. Your arrogant blood will taste well on my tongue, hahaha! _

X

The Earl of Huntingdon shut his door and turned to Yami, whose face was unnaturally pale. He could relate to what Yami was no doubt feeling. Both of them were stressed at the information they had learned. Neither of the men had said anything useful, most especially Essex. He had been full of remorse and sympathy, which made Seto slightly suspicious. North, on the other hand, had sent an odd look to Yami. "They said identical things," Seto told Yami wearily. "How are we to deduce anything from that?" The Earl of Avon shook his head, his eyes closed.

"I don't know...But I cannot ignore the look that North gave me. Perhaps they are in league, Seto? It isn't entirely impossible."

"Yes," the latter agreed with a severe look on his features, "but you are forgetting that they despise each other. And I am most certain that the hatred they publicly display is not feigned. I have not seen two men glare so fiercely at each other before. They are fighting for the king's favor and if it is the killer that prevails, then he will kill his nemesis and will continue to kill other innocents." Yami raised his eyebrows at the conclusion. He didn't argue with it, though. Seto held a very good point. If the man that is the killer ended up winning over the king's favor, he could manipulate the king even more and everyone could be in danger.

"This is so stressful," Yami moaned, putting a hand to his forehead and rubbing it in exhaustion. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with this! I think it's obvious that the sooner we wrap this investigation up, Seto, the better." Seto nodded in agreement, then looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"It's been a couple hours since I last spoke with Marik. We should go check on Anzu and see how they're doing," he suggested to his companion. Yami nodded and followed him out to the hall, where they proceeded down to Anzu's room. Seto knocked on the door lightly and a female's voice called out, "Enter!" He and Yami entered, curious as to why she sounded so happy. A corner of Seto's mouth curled upward, seeing that Bakura was sulking, while Marik and Anzu played cards. Seto suspected that Anzu was paying more attention to Marik than Bakura – either that, or he had been losing many games.

"Sulking, Bakura?" Seto asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Bakura glowered at him.

"That woman," he pointed at Anzu accusingly, "has beat me at every game we've played! Marik's at least one a couple." Seto gave a short bark of laughter.

"Is that so?"

"Perhaps," Marik scoffed, "if you went to your clubs more often to play, Bakura, you might not have this problem, mm?" Bakura shot a dirty look and spurted profanities to him in French. Seto winced while Marik snickered. Anzu and Yami looked clueless, since they didn't know French.

"Marik," Seto spoke up sharply. "Did you tell her?"

"What?" Marik turned to him and then said, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I told her."

"Good, I was beginning to worry." He paused and he and Yami exchanged a look, before he continued, "We have a bit of a dilemma – at the moment, that is."

"What's that? Did your investigations not go as planned?" Anzu asked, turning her attention from the card game briefly.

"Unfortunately," Seto replied gravely.

"But you see," Yami spoke up, "what makes it so odd is that they said similar things. They gave condolences and said that we should return to London for our safety."

"Very odd," Marik agreed, drawing a card and frowning at his hand. "If they didn't hate each other so much, then I would say they might be doing this together, but..." He shrugged as he put a card down and Anzu drew one.

"Which is the problem," Seto said. "If they keep saying the same things and don't take any bait we lay out, then we could have some major problems."

"Then kill them both," Bakura suggested casually.

"I don't want either of you to kill anyone," Anzu said firmly, looking up. "We'll turn whoever it is in and then they will deal with it. We can insist on a death sentence, but I don't want any of you – " she pointed at each man " – becoming murderers."

"Nice cards," Marik remarked with a smirk, despite the seriousness of the situation. Anzu gaped at him, before smacking a card down on the table, glaring at him slightly. He snickered, then asked Seto, "So, why don't you guys threaten them? It'll probably work better than just asking questions."

"It's only the first day," Yami said carefully. "We'll...continue and if we still have nothing by the end of the week, then we'll take more forceful actions." He turned to Seto. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," the other male reluctantly said.

"Just...be careful, won't you?" Anzu pleaded. "I don't want either of you getting hurt – or worse, killed."

"Nothing is going to happen to us, Anzu, don't worry," Yami assured her.

X

The days went by and the six members of the _ton_ became more and more anxious each day. Seto and Yami reported to them, their hands empty. Seto was upset to learn that Yami was becoming friends with Lord North and he started screaming at him on the third day. Yami had winced and muttered an apology, promising not to become 'too friendly' with him as Seto had said. Finally, at the seventh day, Seto and Yami left Anzu's room with Marik, Malik, and Bakura remaining behind. They had come to the conclusion that it was time to use force. It was the only thing that they thought would get any effect from them.

Yami entered one of the drawing rooms and wasn't surprised to see that Frederick North was sitting in front of the fire. Today, however, he looked tense. Yami sat beside him and gave a small smile, keeping to his promise to Seto. "You seem a bit stressed, my friend. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing...Well, actually, there is." He hesitated, before turning to Yami and glancing around. The drawing room was empty except for them. He hurried to the door and closed it, locking it as well. Yami became alert, but had a calm façade. "It's the king," North confided as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Yami questioned, his ears perking up.

"As you know, I have been in the king's favor ever since I became his advisor. And you have always been in the king's favor as well."

"Yes...?"

"I think that bastard Vincent Hastings is about to obtain my position. You see, the king has been suggesting to me that I should retire. I've been his advisor for a little over ten years and I suppose he thinks that much too long, when, in truth, it is not that long at all. Anyway, as I was saying, if Essex gets my position by force instead of me retiring, not only will I be out of a job, but I would lose all of my fortunes and I simply cannot afford that! Essex used to be a mere farmer, but now he has suddenly become a great nobleman! I cannot – _cannot_ – handle the idea of him being the king's advisor. He's a manipulative bastard and will have the king dancing in the palm of his hand more than he is now."

"...But don't you manipulate the king?" Yami asked, baiting him.

"No," North snarled. "I've never done any such thing. I am his advisor and I advise him to do things that are right."

"What about refusing Seto and the rest of us to leave? Did you advise him on that?"

"No," North repeated with a glower. "He didn't even come to me for assistance. When he told me his decision, I wasn't only outraged, but shocked. I really did not think he would do that. He knows how much danger the Lady of York is in, along with you and her other friends, not to mention the rest of the guests." His grip tightened on the arms of the chair. "My Lord of Avon...I must confess my suspicions to you." He paused, staring intently into the fire. "If the king did not decide upon this himself, he must have asked Essex about it. Essex is a bit of a friend of the Earl of Huntingdon, which makes me wonder why he would advise the king to keep them here." He looked at Yami with haunted eyes. "I have good reason to think that...that Essex might be the killer." Yami stared at him. The fear and anxiety in North's eyes was real. He was afraid of Essex and had been keeping his suspicions to himself in fear that Essex would come after him. "It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"No," Yami whispered, "not at all. Now, I will confess something to you, my friend." North blinked as Yami continued in a soft voice, "Seto has figured that out himself. Actually, he knew that the killer had to be close to the king and that was only you, myself, and Essex. That is why I initially came here, keeping you company. I was to find out if it was you." North slowly shook his head.

"No, I would never hurt Lady Mazaki like that. I never even knew her until she came to court with Lady Isis. I am sorry that I never said anything sooner, my lord."

"It's fine. But now, we must go and find Seto. We must stop Essex now before someone else gets hurt."

X

"The rain has been relentless lately," Essex remarked, sitting in the largest drawing room, staring out the window. He took a drink of brandy, his eyes moving over the land. "If it stops, perhaps you could ask the king to allow you to leave? I am sure that he would consent to it." Seto shrugged. Essex turned to him, a wry smile curling his lips. "You are so quiet today, my lord. Anything wrong? Anything on your mind?"

_More than you can imagine, _Seto thought, watching Essex with a steady look. _How the hell am I supposed to use force on this guy? And if he happens to _not_ be the killer, than how am I going to explain this? _He almost snorted aloud. _Who cares? It's not as though I entirely like the guy. _"No, nothing is on my mind," Seto replied.

"Are you sure?" Essex asked. "You seem like you're thinking very intently on something." His dark eyes pinned Seto and the Earl of Huntingdon's eyes narrowed on him, suddenly very suspicious of him. "Maybe you're thinking of how you're going to confront me? Hmm?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's stop beating around the bush," Essex suggested, standing up, taking a last drink of his brandy. Seto slowly rose to his feet, frowning at him. "You and that stupid Earl of Avon have been trying to find out who the killer is and I'm sick of your stalling."

"So. You were the killer after all." Essex chuckled, his gentle demeanor completely vanishing.

"Of course I was. Why would North ever try to hurt anyone? He's suspected me all along, but the pansy didn't tell anyone. He's afraid I'll kill him, too – or rather...eat him." Seto's face twisted in disgust. "So now that you know that it's me, what are you going to do?"

"Turn you in, what else?"

"Ah, see...that's what I have a problem with, Seto," Essex told him, approaching him in slow steps. "I haven't yet done what I wanted. I have yet to kill Mazaki and I have yet to blow up those idiots in America."

"Humph. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"There's where you're wrong." In an instant, Essex had a dagger in his hand. Before Seto could move, the blade dug into his stomach. His face contorted in pain and he slumped. Essex chuckled, shoving him away. "I'll enjoying killing you, Earl of Huntingdon."

X

Anzu paused and glanced behind her. Marik, who was walking beside her, paused as well and looked to her, frowning. "Is something wrong?" They had been walking around the castle for quite awhile since Anzu was restless and wanted to get out of her room. Marik had offered to walk with her and now they were in the throne room. "Anzu?"

"I...think Yami or Seto are in trouble."

"Speak of the devil," Marik muttered as Yami and North came dashing in the throne room. "What's going on, Yami?"

"It's Seto!" Yami gasped. "He's in trouble! Essex is the killer!" North's face was pale as parchment. Anzu shuddered in fear. "We have to find him!"

"I'm taking Anzu upstairs," Marik instantly said.

"No!" The men turned to her in surprise. "I have to find out why he killed my family, Marik. I have to confront him." Yami and Marik exchanged a look.

"Listen, we can't just stand here," North hissed at them. "Let her come. We need to get to the Earl of Huntingdon as soon as possible." Marik and Yami nodded, though reluctantly. Marik grabbed her hand as the other two started running again. Anzu lifted her skirts and hurried beside him. "I think I saw Essex heading towards the main drawing room. It's the largest one in the castle, so let's look their first." The others nodded in silent agreement. They headed across the throne room and down a long corridor, before bursting into the room. Essex tilted his head, looking at them with a bored expression. Seto was laying in a pool of his own blood, a low moan coming from his throat.

"Seto!" Anzu cried in anguish.

"Hello," Essex greeted pleasantly. "You seem to have interrupted me." He drew his dagger up, blood smearing the blade. He ran his tongue over the blade and shivered. "I always knew his blood would be tasty." Marik shuddered in disgust.

"You sick bastard," he growled to him. Essex let out a cackle.

"I half expected that idiot Frenchman, that sirrah, to be here. Pity, though. I'm sure he'd do something reckless and get himself killed. It would be very satisfying to kill him." His eyes flickered to Anzu. "How considerate. You've brought Mazaki to me."

"...Why?" She whispered, trembling with fear. "Why did you kill my family, Essex?"

"Because your father destroyed my life," Essex snapped at her, glaring. "He was the reason why I became poor! He made my father go mad and start drinking. Then, from there, my father started gambling and there was nothing left for me in the end. And what else does he do? He takes the woman I loved for his wife! Yes, Sophia was once the woman I was infatuated with and I had thought she loved me, too." He moved to the side, glancing out the window. "I vowed to one day take revenge on everything he did to me. I got in the king's favor, became a man of the _ton_, and killed him, his son, and his wife." He turned cold eyes to Anzu. "And you're next. You're the only one I wasn't able to kill. You would have been easy to kill if you hadn't run out of the house like that. It would have been easy if those damn Runners hadn't come, along with your lover, here," he nodded to Marik. "No, nothing is easy when it came to you, Miss Anzu Mazaki. You had people surrounding you constantly. And then, of course, there were people looking after you very carefully after Lady Isis' death." He glared at her. "If you hadn't ran to that stupid woman and your now-lover for help, everything would have been simple. Isis wouldn't be dead, North wouldn't have known it was me, and I would have had those Americans dead sooner." He started towards them. "But now I can kill you. Now I can finally finish what I started."

"Don't even try it," Marik snarled.

"No, Marik!" Anzu clutched at him. "Please, don't get involved. I don't want anyone else to die..." Tears started in her eyes. "I just want this to end. If killing me will stop it, then so be it."

"Anzu!" Yami gasped in shock. A groan came from the floor and Seto raised his head, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"No...Anzu..." He winced, giving another low groan.

"Smart girl," Essex said, smiling slightly. Marik glared at him and grabbed Anzu by the shoulders.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Marik, don't stop me!"

"Damn you, don't you see that I love you?" He roared at her. Yami stared at him, stunned. Anzu appeared just as surprised.

"You...love me?" She whispered.

"Leave it for when you join her in hell!" Essex snapped, charging forward. But something stopped him. Something had whizzed by and struck him in the neck. He raised a trembling hand to his neck, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the floor. They stared at him, before they turned to see Bakura with a blow dart in his hand. His expression was solemn.

"We need to alert the king and get Seto medical attention. He's lost enough blood already," he told them tonelessly. "It didn't kill him, just put him to sleep," he added as Anzu opened her mouth. "North, be so kind as to retrieve the king. Tell him it is most urgent." North nodded and hurried away.

X

An hour later, things had calmed down. Seto was taken care of by the king's own physician and left to London with the physician, as well. The king ordered Essex to be beheaded and it was done quickly as the king did not want him to escape. Now, everyone was packing and Anzu was thinking over what Marik had said. _"...don't you see that I love you?"_ Anzu had never really thought about it, but those words seem to make her eyes finally open to the truth. Marik, who had been so compassionate towards her after Isis' death and so protective, had always been there for her. He had been the one to find her the first time that Essex went after her and had offered her a safe haven. _I love him, _ she realized in awe. _I never thought that I could really love a man like him. He's the complete opposite of me, but..._ She sighed, closing her trunk and bringing her cloak around her. _But I guess I can't ignore the feelings I have for him. _A knock came at her door and she called softly, "Enter." Bakura came in, a small smile on his lips.

"_Como ca va, ma cherie?_" He asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm...okay," she said, shrugging a bit. "Um, listen, Bakura – " He put up a hand to halt her words.

"You love Marik," he said bluntly, "and I know that. I'm not going to try and force my attentions on you, Anzu. If you love him, that's that. There's nothing I can do to change your feelings." Anzu stared at him for a while, before hugging him.

"Thank you for understanding, Bakura," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek, the drew away, smiling. He nodded silently, smiling slightly.

"Do me a favor, though."

"What's that?"

"Try and convince Marik to let me give you away. After all, I was once his enemy, trying to win your love." Anzu laughed.

"I'll see what I can do."

X

The trunks were loaded into the carriages. Bakura, Yami, and Malik were sharing a carriage, deciding with each other to leave Marik and Anzu alone. Yami pointed out to them that Anzu had yet to say those words to Marik.

Marik mutely helped Anzu into the carriage. Before he got in the carriage himself, he saw Malik make a kissing motion towards him. His eyebrow twitched and he told himself mutinously, _I'm going to kill him._ He shut the door and motioned to the driver. The carriage went into motion and he glanced at Anzu, who was frowning, staring down at her hands. "Marik – "

"Anzu," he acknowledged.

"What you said back there...Were you serious?"

"As serious as anyone can be about something like that."

"...I want you to know...that..." She blushed prettily as she fumbled with her words. "Well, what I mean is...that...um, I...feel the same."

"Oh?" He turned to her, smirking slightly. "Feel the same about what?"

_Th-that jerk! _She thought, sputtering, before blushing redder. "What I _mean_ is that...well, I love you as well, Marik." His smirk broadened.

"I should certainly hope so, Anzu." He brought her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth. She shivered as a tingle went up her spine. She buried her fingers in his dirty-blonde locks as he drew his kisses along her jaw. "Because I would be very disappointed to find the first woman I love doesn't love me as well." She giggled and he drew away, kissing her once again.

"By the way, if we get married, Bakura wants you to allow him to give me away." He snorted. "His reason was that it would only be reasonable since he was once the other guy vying for my attentions." Marik looked thoughtful.

"Well, he isn't wrong." He glanced at her. "And is there a good chance of us getting married?"

"Oh, a very good chance," she said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that, my dear."

X

Epilogue 

Yami sulked a bit as Bakura gave away Marik. He listened as the priest droned on his utterly boring voice and Marik and Anzu agreeing to each of the 'terms.' At last, the priest proclaimed, "You may kiss the bride." He saw Bakura clear his throat a bit and gaze up at the ceiling as Marik brought Anzu in a deep, intimate kiss. Ignoring that, Yami thought, _I wanted to be the one to give Anzu away..._ Yes, our Earl of Avon was upset by the arrangement of Bakura giving her away. He didn't care if Bakura _had_ been Marik's nemesis! Yami still wanted to be the guy to give her away!

Later, when everyone was dancing, Bakura and Malik came to sit with Yami. Bakura sighed and said, "_Zut alours. _That was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do."

"Give Anzu away?" Yami questioned.

"_Oui_."

"I imagine it was," Malik remarked. "You didn't even watch them kiss, you pansy-ass!"

"Why don't you get yourself a woman already?" Bakura growled, glaring at him. Malik's jaw dropped.

"_Excuse me?_" Yami chuckled as they began to bicker.

"Are they arguing already?" A dry voice inquired. The two stopped arguing and the three stood up, greeting Seto warmly with firm handshakes.

"So they let you out to come to the wedding, did they?" Malik asked as Seto sat down with them.

"Yes. They figured I was well enough to deal with a 'strenuous wedding' as they called it." He rolled his eyes. "I know they're concerned, but I'm not so weak that I'll pass out from a wedding." The other three chuckled.

"Is it getting any better?" Yami asked, looking to where one of Seto's hands were pressed.

"It is," Seto answered. "It still hurts like hell, but it's getting better." He glanced at Anzu and Marik in the middle of the dance floor. "I always knew he had a soft spot for her."

"I think it's more than just a soft spot," Malik remarked, smiling.

X

That night, Anzu snuggled close to her husband, wishing that the night would never end. She had learned after the wedding just why women favored Marik so much in bed. Marik's tan fingers continuously moved through her hair fondly. Anzu wished that Isis could be here to see her brother. She imagined that she would be extremely happy to see Marik becoming so soft. _I miss her, _Anzu thought. _If only she was here._ Snuggling closer to Marik, she heard his chuckle and smiled to herself. _I hope I can spend every night like this. _

"I love you," she told him.

"Mmm...I love you, as well." He kissed her head and she knew that he was beginning to fall asleep. Stifling a yawn, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the dreams that were sure to fall upon her.

_Fin_

X

DIS: (sigh) Well, that is the end. This is probably the first semi-good ending I've made. Well, please review one last time for this story before you leave it forever. I hope you guys will read _Prolonged Kiss. _I'll update that as soon as I can. Ciao!


End file.
